


Fresh Ink

by RascallyRose



Series: Gayrunner Redemption AU [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRose/pseuds/RascallyRose
Summary: Dealing with emotional turmoil isn't Sylvanas Windrunner's strong suit, but spur of the moment decision ends up being just what she needed to heal.





	1. Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank the discord crew for this one, especially UninspiredPoet and SylvanasGayrunner.

Sylvanas scowled, rolling her shoulders to alleviate the stiffness. She threw another punch and the dull thud reverberated through the darkened gym. Her ears twitched as heavy footsteps made their way to the gym floor, but she remained facing the training bag.

 

“Nathanos,” she greeted curtly, taking a moment to steady the bag before beginning again.

 

To his credit, the man said nothing, leaning against a nearby wall and crossing his arms over his chest. The pair said nothing for a long while, the sound of flesh striking canvas the only sound passing between them.

 

Finally the man sighed, “perhaps you should take a break, if only so your knuckles can rest.”

 

She snorted derisively, “you think they would damage so easily.”

 

“Not as such,” he studied her for a moment, weighing his words, “but a meal would serve you well, might inspire a new way to inflict pain on yourself.”

 

When she didn’t answer he inclined his head before turning to leave the way he had come. She stilled the bag again, resting her hands along the sides.

 

Memories flashed before her eyes. Those same hands on lean hips, another woman sighing her name. She struck the bag with all of her force before turning for the locker room.

 

* * *

 

Loath as she was to admit it, Nathanos had been right about food. So Sylvanas found herself at the Jade Blossom, debating whether or not she should show restraint or pick up a bottle of Chen’s strongest brew and kick start her own amnesia.

 

She stared out the window into the early evening as she waited, street lights and neon signs flickering to life as the sun set. An adjacent sign caught her attention, the word tattoo emblazoned in a fiery red.

 

She thought of the last thing Nathanos had said to her. Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her takeaway and trekked down the street.

* * *

 

 

The Daughter of the Sea was fairly charming all things considered. A two story brick building that looked to house some sort of apartment on the second floor if the visible book shelf was any thing to go on. The store front window was largely dominated by a cool blue neon sign proclaiming the store name. The inside was empty, but she supposed business should be slow at this hour.

 

The elf pushed the doors open gingerly, the bell above the door signaling her presence.

 

“Coming!” The voice that called to her was distinctly feminine. It’s owner was also distinctly feminine, long white hair framed sharp features and storm blue eyes. If this was the owner, the shop was aptly named.

 

“How can I help you today?”

 

Sylvanas considered the question, “I suppose I’m browsing.”

 

“Anything in particular?”

 

Again, the elf paused, “something with fire?”

 

“Okay,” she smiled sympathetically, “I can do fire. Do you have anything else in mind?”

 

She thought for a moment. Again, her thoughts drifted to full lips, a curt good-bye. The same woman passing her in the park as if she wasn’t there, wrapped around the arm of another.

 

“A tree burning,” she gritted out before noticing the quizzical look on the artist’s face. She looked away, softening her tone before she continued, “maybe frame it with swords or arrows?”

 

“Is this your first?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The woman granted her a small smile, “tell you what, I’ll get some sketches going and we’ll have a consultation later this week. See if anything has changed.”

 

Sylvanas considered the woman for another moment, before nodding.

 

“I’m Jaina Proudmoore, it’s nice to meet you,” The young woman extended her hand.

 

“Sylvanas,” she took the offered hand, getting a surprisingly firm handshake in return, “Sylvanas Windrunner.”

 

It had been a been a foolish idea. Spontaneous decisions usually were. To her credit, Jaina had given her a week to back out and yet she found herself on the way back to the shop.

 

Sylvanas sighed through her nose, shifting the collar of her jacket higher against the autumn chill. The whole thing was entirely foolish, but she had thought of little else all week. She pushed through the door, almost surprised to find the young woman seated behind the counter.

 

“You’re early,” Jaina remarked with a smile.

 

“Are your usual clients late?” She asked raising a delicate brow.

 

“No, but twenty minutes is a touch out of the ordinary.”

 

Jaina stepped out from behind the counter, gesturing for Sylvanas to follow. The two passed the chairs into the back, stopping at a well used desk.

 

“You can hang your coat if you like,” Jaina said gesturing at a coat rack by the door, before delving into one of the drawers.

 

Sylvanas hummed gratefully in reply, storing the garment on one of the pegs. She took the seat next to the artist, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees.

 

“So I have a few options,” Jaina said, flipping through a sketch book before finding the page she was looking for.

 

Sylvanas tilted her head examining the woman’s work. Several trees in various styles and states of ignition. She found her eye drawn to a rough image in the bottom corner. It was clearly some sort of sketch, rough twisting lines etched over blended red and orange. And yet, something about the roughness spoke to the still raw part of her that had requested it in the first place. She brushed her fingers over it delicately.

 

“I drew that right after I spoke to you last,” Jaina said with a shrug, “sort of a mood piece I guess.”

 

“This is it,” Sylvanas breathed.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“This one,” She repeated more firmly, “I want this.”

 

“Alright, now we’ll have to decide where to put it,” Jaina paused glancing at Sylvanas’ arms, “that is impressive.”

 

Sylvanas gave an amused puff, “thanks, in my line of work, it’s basically advertisement.”

 

“And what work is that.”

 

“MMA trainer.”

 

“That follows,” Jaina smiled, “hopefully this isn’t too bold, but a tattoo on your arm would look pretty good.”

 

“I’m sure the free advertising doesn’t hurt,” Sylvanas grinned adding sarcastically, “I was thinking it would make a great tramp stamp.”

 

Jaina fell into a fit of laughter and Sylvanas felt a pang of warmth at the sound.

 

“I’d like it on my back,” she said after Jaina had finished laughing, “on the left shoulder blade.”

 

“It’s going to hurt,” Jaina replied, her tone was level, a statement of fact.

 

“I can handle it.”

 

Jaina eyed her impassively for a moment before shooting her a lopsided smile, “alright Sylvanas, when do you want to start?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIAMES-Stronger


	2. We the Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real work begins

Sylvanas eyed the transfer sheet with curiosity. Of course Jaina had walked her through the process, but she was surprised how much hadn’t been translated.

 

“Not exactly what you had on paper,” She raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

 

“I’m going to free hand the details,” Jaina stated absently as she gathered supplies, “it will keep more of the rough look you like.”

 

Sylvanas watched as she deposited a few bottles and tools on her work table before moving to close the door.

 

“I’m sure you know, but I will need you to remove your shirt and bra for what I’m about to do.”

 

Wordlessly, Sylvanas pealed off the offending garments and noted how quickly Jaina moved to busy herself in the mean time.

 

“Here,” the young woman was holding a towel in her direction and the elf took the offering with an appreciative hum. She situated herself so her back was facing the artist and gave her an expectant glance.

 

“I have to apologize, this gel is going to be a little cold.”

 

The two were quiet for a moment as Jaina disinfected the spot. Sylvanas suppressed a shudder as the gel hit her skin, but the gloved hands smoothing over her shoulders brought quick relief.

 

“Alright, now take a deep breath and relax,” Jaina instructed, “make sure your arms are hanging naturally.”

 

Sylvanas did as she was told, rolling out her shoulders quickly before letting them fall. She could hear the crunch of paper being moved and Jaina’s chair sliding out as she stood. Hands were back on her again, rubbing the transfer firmly. The elf sighed, she hadn’t realized how touch starved she had become.

 

“Okay,” Jaina said finally offering her a hand mirror, “Obviously I’m not finished yet, but I want you to make sure you like the broad strokes of it. Mirror’s on the door there.”

 

Sylvanas stood, taking in the image. She had never understood why her older sister had gotten such large and numerous tattoos, but seeing one on herself she suddenly saw the appeal.

 

“It’s a great start,” she smiled at the artist.

 

“Excellent,” Jaina returned the smile, grabbing a pen from the work bench, “come back over so I can free hand the rest.”

 

Sylvanas returned to the chair, assuming her original position. A warm had settled on her back as the pen came to tickle the flesh and she had to suppress another shudder. She felt her cheeks warm and took a steadying breath. It didn’t mean anything, but the scrape of the pen on her skin set her nerves ablaze in the most satisfying way. It certainly didn’t hurt to have beautiful blue eyes trained dutifully on her.

 

After what felt like both too much and not enough time, Jaina sighed deeply, leaning back to examine her work.

 

“Okay, hopefully, this is the last time, but give it another look.”

 

Sylvanas returned to the mirror, smiling as she took in the results, “looks good Proudmoore, keep this up and I might become a regular.”

 

“Enough,” Jaina chuckled, “sit down so I can finish your lines.”

 

The elf did as she was told. She waited patiently as Jaina cracked open the packaging on new needles and inks, preparing the instruments for real work.

 

“I’m ready to start when you are,” Jaina finally said, bringing her hands to rest over her work space with a certain finality.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

She didn’t wait long, the buzz of the gun filling the air before the sting of the needle. The pain was grounding, almost blissful, a feeling she would have to unpack at a better time. The contrast of Jaina’s gentle touches, however, was divine. Yeah, definitely unpacking that later.

 

She released a heady sigh, might as well enjoy herself. It had been a while since she had simply lived in the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Sylvanas sat in her office, sorting through membership fees and paper work. It wasn’t something she looked forward to, but her thoughts were especially distant today. She struggled to keep focused, but the persistent itch on her shoulder blade pulled her attention again.

 

The elf sighed, opening her desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of lotion. She rubbed the liquid onto her shoulder, feeling a bit of relief.

 

Her eyes shot open when she heard a stifled laugh from the door. The withering look she gifted Nathanos would have ruined lesser men, but he simply stepped into the office, placing a small stack of papers onto her desk.

 

“Should I leave you and the lotion alone?” He grinned.

 

She raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her embarrassment by appearing annoyed, “is that really what you came in here to say?”

 

“No, I finished the new members paperwork,” he continued, that blasted smile still plastered across his face, “I wanted to check in.”

 

“You seem,” he paused, seeming to search for the right word, “better I suppose.”

 

Sylvanas though for a moment, “I think better is a word for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thao and the Get Down and Stay Down-We the Common


	3. Fill in the Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina wraps up work on Sylvanas' first tattoo.

“Again!”

 

Sylvanas’ even command rang across the training floor, carrying over the sounds of bodies hitting bags and mats. She watched, sharp eyes surveying her trainees, picking out even the most minute flaws.

 

“Follow through, wrist straight,” she sighed hooking her foot around a particularly sloppy student’s leg, pulling it into position, “square up, like you actually mean to hit something.”

 

Normally she never trained the newer members, but Velonara had called in so there wasn’t much for it. She continued to pace, correcting mistakes here and there. In spite of the number of corrections, she found herself impressed with their rapid adaptation. If only they would stop finding new mistakes to replace the old.

 

She ran them through their paces a few more times before dismissing them for the day. The high elf took a spot on the bench, taking a swig of water as Nathanos came to join her.

 

“They preform well for you,” he remarked taking the seat next to her, “I’ll have to have Velonara threaten to bring you back if they lax.”

 

Sylvanas chuckled, running a hand through her hair, “as long as she never makes good on the threat.”

 

“No promises,” he replied, taking a drink from his own bottle.

 

They sat in silence for a while, watching as a new set of classes filed in and began to spar.

 

“I like the new tattoo,” he said finally, “it suits you.”

 

She hummed in response, leaning back on the bench. He glanced at her finally, seeming to weigh his next words.

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but you’re better without her.”

 

She glowered into the mat, her grip turning white knuckled as the bottle she was holding crunched in under the pressure.

 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t.”

* * *

 

The Daughter of the Sea was in rare form when Sylvanas brushed through the front door. The faint buzz of unseen tools permeated the air and a particularly bored looking high elf was manning the front desk,  blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail.  The woman  eyed her at the bell, leaning forward a little to greet her.

 

“Welcome to the Daughter of the Sea,” she practically purred, “appointment or walk in?”

 

“I’m expected,” she returned matching the other woman, as she leaned against the counter.

 

“Who-” but she was cut off by the sound of something falling in the next room. They both looked quizzically towards the sound, a few choice curses carrying out the open door. The commotion almost tumbled out the door, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

 

“Sorry Valeera,” she puffed, “one of mine.”

 

The high elf, Valeera, shook her head, an affectionate smile gracing her features as she pulled out some sort of log book.

 

“Your 5 o’clock I assume, Syl-” she seemed to double take at the name, taking a moment to read it again, “Sylvanas Windrunner? As in that Sylvanas Winderunner?”

 

“I know of no others,” the elf in question smirked.

 

Jaina looked between her star struck employee and her client curiously, “did I miss something?”

 

Valeera seemed to remember herself, coughing to hide her embarrassment, “big fan of your work.”

* * *

 

“Do you usually have that effect on people?” Jaina laughed as she closed the door.

 

“Honestly, no.” she shrugged out of her shirt, rolling her shoulders appreciatively, “I’m well known in our working community, but she must be pretty dedicated if she knows who I am. I tend to like my privacy.”

 

“I think she used to do some fighting herself. She always seemed a bit reluctant to talk about it so I never asked.”

 

“We all have our secrets.”

 

Jaina hummed in response, running her fingers delicately over the work from their last session.

 

“That’s healing nicely, you’ve taken good care of my work.”

 

Sylvanas peaked over her shoulder, taking in the fond look Jaina was giving the design. She felt her cheeks heating up and looked away.

 

“It’s on my body. Why wouldn’t I take care of it,” she replied, trying to dispel the warm fluttering in her stomach.

 

“You’d be surprised,” Jaina laughed, giving the tattoo a final brush with her thumb before sitting up straighter.

 

“I know you’re accustom to pain, but color is going to be the worst,” she rolled her stool around, coming to a stop in front of the older woman. Her gaze as intense as she continued, “the second you need to stop you tell me, okay?”

 

Sylvanas gave a stern nod, the command rendering her suddenly speechless. Jaina’s expression softened at that.

 

“Good, let’s get to work.”

 

She moved back around,  setting to work unpacking her tools. The same buzz filled the space after a moment and, as Jaina had warned, it was more painful. Sylvanas breathed deep, centering herself as she adjusted to the new sensation.

 

“So,” Jaina finally started, “you’re well known in your field?”

 

“My team has trained a few winners, people tend to notice that.”

 

“Sounds like you’re good at it. Why fighters though, what made you choose that?”

 

“Mom was a martial artist, I spent a lot of time training as a kid. It just seemed natural.”

 

She thought for a moment, giving the other woman a curious glance as she re-inked the needle.

 

“My turn, why tattoos?” Sylvanas asked, appreciating the distraction.

 

“I was born and raised in Kul Tiras,” Jaina replied, wiping away some excess ink, “not everyone gets tattoos, but it’s more normal there.”

 

Sylvanas hummed in acknowledgment so she continued, “we write our stories on our skin. When you live and die by the sea, sometimes that’s the only way anyone knows who you were.”

 

The elf felt a puff of air as the artist sighed, “sorry, I must seem foolish.”

 

Sylvanas shook her head glancing back again, “no, I think you’re honest.”

* * *

 

In spite of Jaina’s warnings, the session had gone flawlessly. Pleasant conversation flowing easily between the two, even after the gun had been shut off and they had relocated to the lobby. They had quickly lost track of time until the artist’s stomach had growled petulantly.

 

Sylvanas laughed gently at the blush rising over the younger woman’s features, “We should probably take care of that. Jade Blossom, my treat?”

 

“Ah, but I have this fat stack of cash right here,” Jaina chuckled waving the high elf’s payment just bellow the counter, “besides, I couldn’t, your tip was generous enough.”

 

“Think of it as friends watching out for one another.”

 

Jaina granted her a lopsided smile and a sigh before relenting, “I suppose it’s been a while since I’ve had time for dinner with a friend.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car Seat Headrest-Fill in the Blank


	4. Give Me Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina talks about some of her tattoos.

“And you asked her out as just friends?” Nathanos sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sylvanas was one of his best friends, but she could be frustratingly obtuse.

 

“Because we are just friends Nathanos,” She insisted taking a particularly aggressive bite from her meal.

 

“You and I both know you want more than that.”

 

“And why should it matter what I want?”

 

“Because you’re a damn good person Sylvanas,” he growled back, lancing a straw into his takeaway cup with equal aggression, “and you’re the only one here who refuses to see that.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, Nathanos wasn’t normally prone to emotional out bursts. Well, it was emotional for him. She had mostly chalked his frustration with her last partner up to a general distaste for the other woman.

 

She sighed, slumping in her seat, “thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” he replied, “the other trainers might think I’ve gone soft.”

 

They laughed at that, enjoying their meal in a pleasant silence for a little longer.

 

“I still think you should see where this goes,” he said, using a napkin to make sure his beard was clean.

 

Sylvanas thought for a moment, dazzling blue eyes swimming in her memory.

 

“We’ll see,” she smiled.

* * *

 

“Windrunner,” Valeera greeted her even before the bell had started to ring, “good to see you again.”

 

“Sylvanas is fine,” She returned, leaning on the counter.

 

“Alright, Sylvanas then,” She smiled, “Jaina’s just finishing up with another client if you want to take a seat.”

 

Sylvanas nodded turning to sit before remembering her last visit.

 

“Valeera,” she waited for he other high elf’s attention, “if it’s not too personal, Jaina mentioned you were a fighter?”

 

“Oh that. Gods that was almost a lifetime ago.” She paused for a moment seeming to think, “without boring you with the details, the man who adopted me ran a gym, nothing official. I trained until I was old enough to fight, met some good people, struggled with addiction. It wasn’t pretty. A mutual friend introduced me to Jaina and I’ve been here ever since.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Valeera smiled back, tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder, “it made me who I am.”

 

“And I’m pretty good if I do say so myself,” she added with a wink.

* * *

 

“Thanks for waiting,” Jaina said, pulling out a chair for Sylvanas before sitting down herself.

 

Sylvanas glanced at the rooms other occupant. The young gnome was very clearly trying not to fidget in her excitement.

 

“And who might this be?” The high elf raised an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on her lips.

 

“Ah, yes, Sylvanas Windrunner, this is my apprentice, Kinndy Sparkshine,” Jaina replied, gesturing toward the young woman.

 

Sylvanas extended a hand, taking the younger woman’s and finding herself pleasantly surprised with the firmness of her grip.

 

“Confident, that will serve you well in the future,” Sylvanas praised and Kinndy was practically beaming from the praise.

 

Jaina watched the exchange with an easy smile, waiting for them to return to their seats.

 

“Depending on what you have in mind,” the artist continued, “I was hoping she could sit in on a few of our sessions.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Sylvanas replied, leaning forward a bit in her chair, “I have something a little more concrete in mind this time.”

 

“Then let’s begin.”

* * *

 

Sylvanas was felt herself buzzing with excitement as she stretched out on the chair. Jaina gathering supplies with Kinndy’s help this time. She waited with a shocking amount of restraint as the artist explained the transfer process to her apprentice.

 

A few quick minutes later and she was free to examine the design in the mirror. Her personal symbol emblazoned on the right side of her abdomen. She grinned as the cracked mask rippled over toned muscles. Before returning to the chair to begin the real work.

 

“I’m surprised you only waited a month to come back,” Jaina began, tracing the curve of an elegant eyebrow, “most people have to take some time to save up.”

 

“Business has been good, besides I don’t splurge often,” she thought for a moment before adding, “although, I’m sure a few of my clients wouldn’t be shocked to hear I have to pay for friends.”

 

Jaina lifted the pen away for a moment to shove her playfully, “you don’t pay for my friendship Windrunner. I happen to like your company.”

 

She laughed before the needle returned, “a terrible decision really.”

 

Jaina shook her head good naturedly, working her way around the border of the mask. The high elf’s eyes drifted to dark lines peaking out from underneath her left sleeve. She could just make out the curve of it’s bottom, an anchor?

 

“I didn’t realize you had tattoos,” She finally said, giving Jaina’s arm a pointed look, “can I ask what it is?”

 

Jaina paused for a moment, before turning off the gun. She rolled up her sleeve, exposing the design fully. An anchor surrounded by stylized waves. A ribbon wrapped around it displaying the name Daelin Proudmoore and two dates.

 

“I was close with my father,” she said after a moment, her eyes resting on the image, “when he died...it took me a while to heal. I couldn’t forget, but I wanted something I could take with me I suppose.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas said after a moment, feeling a pang of guilt.

 

“It’s fine,” Jaina rolled her sleeve back down, “I wouldn’t have told you if I couldn’t handle it.”

 

She restarted the gun, continuing her work.

 

“After all this time, it’s nice to talk about it once in a while.”

 

They were quiet for the rest of the session, Jaina occasionally giving Kinndy instruction.

* * *

 

The trio walked into the lobby that evening sharing a bit of light banter.

 

Kinndy split from the group first citing a bus to catch, but Sylvanas had a suspicion that she was trying to give them a moment. She would have to thank the gnome for that later.

 

She waited for a moment as Jaina locked up, contemplating what to say.

 

“I’m sorry, for earlier, I shouldn’t have pried.”

 

“I told you, it’s fine,” Jaina waved her off gently, “talking about it is...therapeutic I suppose.”

 

“Still-”

 

“Don’t, if anything I should apologize, I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention.”

 

Sylvanas smiled, “forgiven, I know what it’s like to lose someone.”

 

Jaina gave her a sympathetic smile before glancing at her phone.

 

“It’s still pretty early,” She said, “you hungry?”

* * *

 

The two women found themselves back at the Jade Blossom. Taking a window seat, Jaina tucked in with surprising ferocity.

 

“You eat like you haven’t seen food in years,” Sylvanas chuckled, taking a bite of her kung pow chicken.

 

Jaina flushed, clearing her throat, “sorry, I had a busy day and skipped lunch. I try not to make it a habit.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Sylvanas replied, sipping her water, “if you expire from malnutrition I’d have to go somewhere else to have my color done.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” The look Jaina gave her was intense, before they both dissolved into laughter.

 

The pair ate in a comfortable silence. Jaina finishing first and whipping a bit of stray sauce from her lips. She gave Sylvanas a quizzical look and the elf flushed, realizing that she had been staring. She took a few gulps of water to hide her embarrassment.

 

“You asked about my tattoos earlier,” Jaina said finally, rolling up her right sleeve this time exposing another picture. This one was a pin-up style of a mermaid ringing out her long hair. Sylvanas leaned forward a little to admire the detailed line work.

 

“My first,” Jaina smiled fondly as the elf took a moment to appreciate the design, “design I mean, I wouldn’t want to tattoo myself. I had a friend of mine do it, haven’t spoken to him in a few years though.”

 

“He does good work,” Sylvanas hummed, “Any special reason for it?”

 

“Not really,” the artist shrugged, “I liked the idea of it and I’ve yet to regret it.”

 

Sylvanas smiled, raising her glass, “to no regrets.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Politics-Give Me Hope


	5. Sweet Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas gets up the nerve to ask Jaina on a date. Things don't go to plan.

Nathanos raked a calloused hand over his eyes. This woman was far too much and he was starting to regret agreeing to their lunch.

 

“You’re telling me you said ‘to no regrets’ and then proceeded not to ask her to a more formal date?”

 

Sylvanas snorted, “the timing wasn’t right.”

 

“Bull shit,” he growled taking his food from her, “one does not simply go out to dinner twice with a woman that she has no interest in.”

 

“She’s a friend, Nathanos, if I rush things she may not even want that.”

 

“I know elves are long lived, but your pacing would be slow for a glacier,” he sighed, taking a bite of his chicken.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t been over come with thirst,” he added after he finished chewing.

 

“watch it,” she snapped tossing a chunk of broccoli at him.

 

He quickly flipped his take out container, letting the wayward veggie roll down the lid.

 

“Nice try.”

 

She shot him a glare, but no further retribution followed. They ate quietly, as they normally did.

 

“You have another appointment in a week right?” he asked finally, taking another bite as he waited for her to respond.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

He finished chewing slowing, before saying, “maybe you should go over later, ask her if she would be interested in something more.”

 

Sylvanas huffed, but didn’t say anything else so he continued, “at least you can say you tried.”

* * *

 

Sylvanas pulled up opposite the Daughter of the Sea a little after closing. She cut the ignition, taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair.

 

Across the street she could see Jaina going through some paperwork at the main desk as she waved off the other artists. The shop owner wandered to the back, disappearing for several minutes before the darkening of the shop heralded her return. The security lights and bright neon the only thing illuminating the street now.

 

Sylvanas dismounted her motorcycle, putting her helmet on the empty seat. She crossed the street, making her way to the empty tattoo parlor as the artist flicked through her keys.

 

“Jaina!”

 

Both women stopped their actions, Jaina glancing toward the source of the call.

 

The man was tall and broad, dressed in a white button up, his long, blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. He closed the distance quickly, he had been closer than Sylvanas anyway. Lifting the young woman into an affectionate spin, he kissed her tenderly, and the high elf felt her chest get tight. She wanted to move, but her feet didn’t want to obey.

 

“Arthas,” Jaina gasped as he put her down, his arms still circled her waist, “I thought you had a late meeting.”

 

“We let out early,” he smiled easily, oh how easy it must have been for him, “I thought we could go for a late dinner.”

 

“Let me lock up first,” Jaina laughed real and genuine and Sylvanas was shaken to her core.

 

The high elf finally tore herself free of her trance, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she hopped on her bike and drove into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DREAMERS-Sweet Disaster


	6. I'd Rather Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas plays it perhaps a little too cold.

Rain was falling, gentle and cold, as Jaina pushed through the doors and into the massive office building. She walked briskly toward the security desk, giving the guard a polite nod before continuing to the elevators.

 

She leaned against the window, arms folded self consciously as she watched herself rise above the surrounding buildings. The gloom of early winter hung over the city like a shroud.

 

It wasn’t that she hated these visits, it was nice to see Arthas and they had barely had time for each other since she had gotten into town. Meeting with his father was a different matter entirely and he was sure to be there.

 

She rubbed her hands over her shoulders. Terenas Menethil didn’t hate her, but he had made it clear since her return that he didn’t approve of her choices. It was a terrible rejection from a man who had been so kind to her growing up. No matter how Arthas tried to reassure her, Jaina knew the only reason the CEO didn’t dismiss her out of hand was because she was one of the heirs to Proudmoore shipping.

 

The chime of the elevator reaching its destination broke the young woman from her thoughts. She sighed, stepping into the waiting area.

 

“Good morning Miss Proudmoore,” the receptionist beamed at her, “I’ll let Arthas know you’re here.”

 

Jaina smiled back, gratefully as she took a seat. She checked her messages, making sure the shop hadn’t burned down in her absence. When nothing was amiss, she contemplated picking up one of the stuffy business magazines to pass the time.

 

“Jaina, my girl!” A voice boomed across the sitting area, scaring the young woman out of her skin. Uther marched across the lobby, hoisting the artist in a tight hug, “it’s been ages!”

 

“Good to see you too Uther,” she coughed through the bone crushing hug.

 

The large man set her down, bringing a firm hand to rest on her shoulder, “how have you been girl, I haven’t seen you since the funeral.”

 

“It’s been,” she paused, she hadn’t been great, that wasn’t the right word, “better?”

 

“Better is good,” he smiled fondly, but didn’t pry. He gave Jaina’s arm another fond squeeze, “we’ll have to catch up one of these days. Assuming these share holding vultures don’t tear me apart.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it Uther,” she laughed as he walked away with a final wave towards one of the conference rooms. She smiled fondly after him, almost forgetting her initial nerves.

 

“Miss Proudmoore, you can go in now,” the receptionist’s voice cut through her good mood like a knife.

 

So much for not being nervous.

* * *

 

“Jaina,” Arthas beamed, holding out a hand for her as she entered the office. She took the offering, letting him pull her to his side. He slipped an arm behind her back, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

“Miss Proudmoore,” Terenas nodded curtly, “a pleasure as always.”

 

“Mr. Menethil,” Jaina bowed her head, trying her best to be polite.

 

The older man studied them for a moment before addressing them both, “I’ll leave you two alone, enjoy your lunch.”

 

Jaina watched as he left, letting out a sigh once she was certain the door had closed and the man had moved on.

  
“Oh come on,” Arthas laughed, “he’s not that bad.”

 

“To you maybe,” Jaina half pouted, leaving the man's arms to stand by the window, “he doesn’t examine your every move under a microscope. ‘Which university did you go to Jaina? What did you say you were doing these days Jaina? Have you considered a respectable career Jaina?”

 

She paused, hearing Arthas shift uncomfortably. The artist looked at him, doubt flashing over her features, “do you agree with him?”

 

“Of course not, I want you to be happy,” he replied much too quickly, “but you’re a brilliant woman. You could do so much more than run a tattoo parlor.”

 

Jaina gripped her left arm through her sleeve, turning away defensively, “this is important to me Arthas, I can’t just give it up.”

* * *

 

Sylvanas’ drove her fist into the bag with a solid thump. She hadn’t slept that night, she was exhausted, but still she pounded away. Working out her anger here was better than funneling it some where more destructive.

 

A brief knock on the door frame drew her attention, she straightened giving Nathanos a warning glare.

 

“That bad.” he sighed, going to grab some training pads, “...I’m sorry.”

 

Part of her wanted to be mad at him, she flexed her fists as she thought about it. Deciding finally, she let them fall to her sides again instead. He couldn’t have known, but it still hurt.

 

When she didn’t reply he continued, “Go a few rounds in the ring? Tossing me around always seems to cheer you up.”

 

She laughed in a small puff. It still hurt, but at least this would take her mind off of it.

* * *

 

Jaina looked at the time again. It wasn’t like Sylvanas to be late and even for some of her most absent minded clients, 15 minutes was down right excessive.

 

She was just about to give up, send Kinndy home, and try to reschedule when the jingle of the door bell stopped her in her tracks.

 

The artist turned to greet the high elf, but gave her a concerned look as she seemed to be looking any where else.

 

“Sorry I’m a little late,” she finally said, still refusing to make eye contact.

 

“It’s fine,” Jaina replied, giving Kinndy a questioning glance. Her apprentice mirrored her confusion, definitely odd.

 

“Is everything alright?” The young gnome asked before Jaina could.

 

“Fine, late bus is all,” something told Jaina she wasn’t telling the truth, or at least not all of it, but she continued before anything else could be said, “we should get started.”

 

Jaina gestured for her to pass, “After you.”

* * *

 

Saying the session was awkward was like saying a whale is very big. Not wrong, but grossly over simplified. Every attempt Jaina made at pleasant conversation was met with noncommittal noises and one word answers. And Kinndy, tides bless her, had only had slightly more success. Getting her to converse about briefly about a few light topics before finally letting the room lapse back into silence.

 

The tension was overwhelming and Jaina turned the gun off with a click, rubbing two fingers over the bridge of her nose.

 

“Stop,” She said trying not to sound to terse, “let’s just stop for the day.”

 

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow finally looking at the young woman.

 

“We’re all a bit distracted,” Jaina continued when no one else did, “let’s go back to the lobby and we can reschedule.”

 

Sylvanas nodded, standing up from the chair, before slipping back into her tank top and jacket. The high elf brushed out the door without another word.

 

“That,” Kinndy sighed after a long pause, “that was something.”

 

Jaina frowned, she wasn’t wrong.

* * *

 

Sylvanas leaned against the counter, waiting a tad impatiently for Jaina and Kinndy to pack up their tools. The high elf was buzzing with the same tumultuous energy she had the day before and it was taking everything not to lash out. She knew the whole thing was foolish and irrational, but there was a vindictive part of her that just wanted to lash out.

She felt a stab of regret as the strained look Jaina gave her swam in her mind. Her bad mood wasn’t Jaina’s fault and it certainly wasn’t Kinndy’s.

 

She sighed deflated and leaned her forehead against the cool counter. Here she was acting like an entitled brat over a woman she had no right to. She groaned, they both deserved an apology.

 

“Sylvanas?”

 

The high elf shot up, inhaling sharply in her surprise. She slowly turned to face the pair, coughing to hide her embarrassment.

 

“Are you okay?” Jaina asked concern writing over her features.

 

“Fine, wayward dust I think.”

 

Jaina seemed placated by that as she reached over the counter to grab the schedule. The artists flipped to the next set of openings. Sylvanas leaned next to her, careful not to get to close.

 

“We’re booked for the next two weeks,” Jaina said, showing her the blocks of time, “and I’m going home over winter vale, so I won’t be around for another week after that.”

 

“I can wait a month, I have similar plans for winter vale anyway,” that wasn’t strictly true, though Vereesa had been pestering her to visit.

 

“The usual time?”

 

“Plan on it.”

 

The three waited quietly for another moment, the only sound between them the scratching of Jaina’s pen on the calendar. Sylvanas fiddled with the drawstring on her sweatshirt nervously.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sylvanas sighed finally. Both Kinndy and Jaina gave her strange looks, “it was a bad day and I didn't handle it well, It won't happen again.”

 

Kinndy waved her hand dismissively, “it’s no big deal.”

 

“I think it was one of those days for all of us,” Jaina smiled, returning the calendar to it’s original spot.

* * *

 

Sylvanas sighed as she peered out into the rain. Even with her umbrella she was bound to get wet in what had become a down pour while she had been inside. With the inclement weather she hadn’t been able to ride her bike. The whole thing was a headache.

 

The high elf had been so lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed the lights going out until the shop’s owner was pushing through the door next to her.

 

“I thought you would have taken off already,” she said, flipping through her keys.

 

“Can’t ride a motorcycle in the rain. Well, if you don’t have a death wish,” Sylvanas added, “I have to use public transportation when the weather gets rough.”

 

Jaina looked like she was about to say something when an expensive looking car pulled up to the curb. The passenger window rolled down, revealing the man from the last time Sylvanas had been to the shop. She felt latent anger well up, smothering anything good she had been feeling.

 

“Looks like I’m right on time,” he grinned, before cutting the engine. He stepped out of the car, coming over to stand near the young woman, “who’s your friend Jaina?”

 

“Arthas, this is Sylvanas Windrunner,” Jaina smiled and Arthas extended a hand which Sylvanas took giving it an aggressive shake.

 

“Firm hand shake,” He grinned, completely oblivious, “always a pleasure to meet a friend of Jaina’s.”

 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Sylvanas lied, smiling back, “if you’ll excuse me, I have a bus to catch. Enjoy your evening.”

 

The fighter popped her umbrella, venturing into the rain before she could do anything she might regret.

* * *

 

 

Unsurprisingly, what she did regret was venturing into the rain as the splashing water soaked into the hem of her jeans. She shuddered against the cold, but welcomed the sobering effects of the rain.

 

She only made it a few block before that damnable car pulled up along side her.

 

“Sylvanas,” Jaina called out as they pulled up next to the sodden high elf, “hop in, we’ll give you a ride.”

 

She wanted to wave them off, but she glanced at her phone. Even after she reached the stop, the bus would be a good 20 minutes out and she didn’t fancy waiting around in soaked shoes. She sighed, making her way to the back door.

 

“Where to?” Arthas asked, giving her a good natured smile.

 

“4th and Grand,” She replied, folding her umbrella.

 

“Then off we go.”

 

They drove in silence for a while, the hum of the engine filling the cabin. Sylvanas watched city lights pass by out the window, counting down streets as she waited to get home.

 

“So, when did you start working with Jaina?”

 

No, she supposed the universe wasn’t done punishing her yet.

 

“Oh, she’s not my employees,” Jaina seemed a bit embarrassed, shooting the high elf an apologetic glance.

 

“We met about two months ago,” Sylvanas added, “a bit spur of the moment, but she does excellent work.”

 

“She is quite talented,” he replied.

 

“So how was the rest of your day?” Jaina interrupted quickly, unwilling to explore the topic further.

 

The high elf made a mental note to ask her about that later.

 

“It was a good day,” he smiled reaching for her hand, “better now that I’m with you.”

 

The couple fell into a more domestic conversation. Sylvanas had stopped listening, grateful that she was no longer expected to participate.

 

He was nice Sylvanas supposed. Maybe in another lifetime they could have gotten along. But she glanced at Jaina in the passenger seat, looking so fondly at the man as they talked.

 

In this life she could only hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPEAK-I'd Rather Lie


	7. Every Note

Sylvanas rolled the empty tea cup in her palms idly. She had no real reason to be at the Jade Blossom, just as she hadn’t had a reason to be at that Zandalari restaurant two blocks down two nights ago or the cute cafe around the corner last week.

 

The high elf glanced at the neon sign down the block. Okay, maybe she had a reason, but it was historically a terrible one. She rubbed her temples. They hadn’t even dated, she had no reason to get so possessive. It was nothing like her last relationship.

 

Maybe that was why she had wanted it so badly.

 

Sylvanas sighed, finally returning the tea cup to it’s saucer so she could rub her temples. She had to let this go, find something else, anything else really.

 

The high elf had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she barely registered the electronic chime as another customer entered the near empty restaurant. She did nearly jump out of her skin when a hand came to rest gently on her shoulder.

 

“Sorry,” Jaina gave her a genuinely apologetic look, the offending hand now held to her chest, “I wasn’t sure- Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Just fine,” Sylvanas lied, continuing before the other woman could call her bluff, “what brings you here so late?”

 

“Busy week, I didn’t want to cook,” Jaina sighed before gesturing to the empty seat, “may I?”

 

The high elf nodded, knowing full well she should leave, but having no excuse. No, she had plenty of excuses, she just selfishly wanted to stay.

 

“What about you?” The artist asked after she was seated, “I know where you live, it’s not exactly close.”

 

“A woman can’t have a favorite Pandarian restaurant?” Sylvanas smirked.

 

“Fair enough,” Jaina laughed and the high elf felt guilt settle heavy in her chest, “I would have thought a social butterfly like you would be out enjoying the nightlife though.”

 

Sylvanas laughed at that, “I didn’t know sarcasm was an included service.”

 

“Normally no,” Jaina hummed, glancing over the menu, “but I am off the clock.”

 

The high elf shot her a lopsided smile, waiting while the younger woman gave their waitress her order. She clasped her hands over the table contemplatively, taking the moment to gather her thoughts.

 

“I actually came out here to think,” Sylvanas said, not glancing up from her interlaced fingers.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-” Jaina started to rise from her seat, but stopped when the older woman caught her wrist gently.

 

“It’s fine. If anything, I should be the one leaving,” She ran a hand through her hair, trying to work out some of her frustrated energy from earlier, “I wasn’t getting anywhere with my thoughts anyway.”

 

“Maybe if we worked on it together?”

 

Sylvanas studied the other woman for a moment. Blue eyes stared back hopefully, probably wanting the company as much as she did. She wanted so desperately just to tell her, but the timing was wrong. It was better to stay in the lie.

 

“It’s my sisters,” She sighed finally, a half truth, “They’ve been bothering me to come visit.”

 

“That’s good isn’t it?”

 

“We don’t speak like we used to,” she shrugged, “believe it or not, I’ve dabbled in being a bitch.”

 

Jaina raised an eyebrow at that and Sylvanas shoved her chair playfully, “Okay, more of a bitch.”

 

“Well, they reached out first. That has to mean something,” The young woman smiled back, “You can always storm out and cause a scene if it goes poorly.”

 

“You know me so well,” the high elf rolled her eyes as the artist laughed lightly.

 

They paused as the waitress returned with Jaina’s order and she tucked into the first few bites. Sylvanas noted the contemplative look that crossed Jaina’s features as she chewed more slowly.

 

“Where do your sisters live anyway,” the artist asked.

 

“Alterac,” Sylvanas replied, “at least the one I would be visiting does.”

 

“Nice area, I have an old friend that direction I should visit soon.”

 

She was quiet for a while longer, taking another bite as the gears clearly turned in her head. For a moment Sylvanas worried that the young woman might ask a more probing question next. 

 

“There’s a really nice sea road down that way,” Jaina finally said, “I drive it sometimes when I want to be alone with my thoughts for a while.”

“Oh?” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s not hard to find or anything, but if you want I can text you directions.”   
  


“Miss Proudmoore,” the high elf grinned, “is this just a clever ploy to get my number?”

 

She passed the human her phone anyway and Jaina began to enter her number.

 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jaina smiled as she returned Sylvanas’ phone.

 

* * *

 

The weather was blessedly fair as Sylvanas sped along the coast line. The road she had chosen took a winding path through the woods and along the ocean. Definitely a scenic route, not the most direct, but she was in no hurry to reach her destination and had warned Vereesa that she wouldn’t be prompt.

 

Jaina’s recommendation provided the right level of distraction , the cry of gulls and salt air feeling as warm as her presence. Though, the high elf had to admit, it would have been much nicer to have the artist actually present. She missed the warmth of another rider at her back.

 

She pulled onto an overlook, removing her helmet and putting down the kick stand with practiced ease. The elf closed her eyes, baskinging in the sunlight as she lounged against her bike. She knew it would be wise to keep moving, road conditions would be much more hazardous after dark and daylight would be waning when she reached her destination as is.

 

Still, she took a few more minutes of comfort in the sun letting her mind wander. Smiling softly as the warm rays caressed her, soaking into the dark leather of her jacket. Sylvanas braced herself, pushing off the side of her bike before she straddled the vehicle and tore off.

 

* * *

 

It really was dark by the time Sylvanas arrived in Alterac. She parked her motorcycle, carrying her helmet under her arm as she took the front walk to ascend the stairs.

 

Vereesa’s home was lovely, christmas lights highlighting the shape of eaves and gables. Light spilled softly from the back rooms, dimly highlighting the front yard. A pretty oasis in the secluded woods.

 

Sylvanas knew it should have felt more inviting, the idyllic little cabin, and yet she hesitated. Her finger hovered over the bell. She could still check into a hotel, it wasn’t too late to change her mind.

 

As if reading her hesitation the door swung open. 

 

The high elf barely had time to register the look of joy as it passed over her sister’s face before she was already being swept into a tight hug.

 

“You actually came!” Vereesa chirped next to her ear.

 

Sylvanas paused for a while, her hands hovering over her sibling, unsure.

 

“I did,” she finally replied, returning the hug she hadn’t realized she had needed.

 

They stayed like that for a little while, letting their actions speak for how much they had missed one another. Vereesa pulled back first, keeping a hand on her older sister’s shoulder.

 

“Do you need help with your bags?” She smiled.

 

Before Sylvanas could reply the sound of hurried footsteps brought her nephews around the corner.

 

“Aunty!” Giramar and Galadin shouted in unison, nearly knocking her off her feet in a boisterous hug.

 

“Boys,” Vereesa sounded exasperated but her expression was fond, “your aunt doesn’t need to start her vacation with broken bones.”

 

“That’s alright,” Sylvanas smiled, leaning down to return the hug before addressing them directly, “you’ve grown so much, soon you’ll be taller than me.”

 

“No way,” Galadin laughed.

 

“Yeah, you’re almost taller than dad!” Giramar added

 

“Windrunners are a tall stock,” She smiled ruffling their hair, then with a mischievous look she added, “you shouldn’t sell yourself short.”

 

“Aunty Sylvanas,” they both groaned.

 

“Reminding them of their ‘shortcomings?” Rhonin added, rounding the corner as he dusted off his hands on a towel.

 

Sylvanas laughed as the boys continued to gripe, “It keeps them from being ‘short sighted.”

 

Rhonin laughed, taking his sister in-law into a quick hug, “It’s good to see you again Sylvanas.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Vereesa smiled at the exchange before turning to her sons, “show your aunt where she’ll be staying. I’m sure she wants to settle in and then you can help with dinner.”

 

They nodded dutifully before Giramar grabbed Sylvanas’ free hand and Galadin started up the stairs ahead of them. Both boys already chattering excitedly as they led her to her room.

 

* * *

One of the benefits of riding a motorcycle was being forced to pack light. Not that Sylvanas usually carried a lot with her. So naturally it hadn’t taken her long to settle in. She was so quick, in fact, that the twins were still regalling her with tales of their schoolyard misadventures as they came back downstairs.

 

“Boys, give your aunt some room to breath,” Vereesa laughed as they entered the kitchen.

 

“It’s fine,” Sylvanas waved her off good naturedly, “who else is going to tell me about the high seas adventures of the dread pirates Windrunner?”

 

“Well,” Rhonin cut in smiling, “perhaps our young dread pirates wouldn’t mind helping their dad in the gally? These potatoes could use a good peeling.”

 

Sylvanas smiled, watching as the boys scurried off to join their father before turning to Vereesa.

 

“Are Alleria and Turalyon coming? I thought they would have been here before me.”

 

Vereesa winced visibly, “I suppose she wouldn’t have told you.”

 

“Told me what?”

 

“Alleria and Turalyon got divorced,” Vereesa sighed, “fairly recently, but things haven’t been great for a while.”

 

“Oh,” Sylvanas deflated a little. She had no right to expect her sisters to keep her informed when she had been the one to cut contact in the first place. That didn’t make the news sting any less.

 

“I think she wanted to tell you in person,” Vereesa added, sensing her distress, “It’s such a personal matter and they really did just finalize the papers.”

 

“I understand,” Sylvanas sighed, “I was the one who said I wanted space anyway.”

 

“She’s not mad Syl,” Vereesa said, giving her sister’s shoulder a light squeeze.

 

“We’ll see,” Sylvanas returned, her shoulders sagging slightly.

 

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang. Galadin and Garimar taking off like bullets out of a gun towards it, Rhonin laughing behind them. Familiar voices floated down the hall as Vereesa stood, taking Sylvanas’ hand in hers.

 

“It’s easier to face your problems head on,” the youngest Windrunner smiled gently as she led them to the entryway.

 

Alleria was just as Sylvanas remembered her. It was to be expected, she supposed, but it had been so long she had expected to forget. When the soft glow of her elder sister’s eyes me her own she tensed. Several emotions seemed to flicker over the eldest Windrunner’s face before she quickly schooled her expression.

 

“Hey,” Alleria finally said quietly.

 

“Hey,” Sylvanas replied with a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

 

“It’s been a while.”

 

_ Ten years to the day _

 

“Yeah.”

 

They stood for a while longer, the silence stretching on for a moment as they appraised each other.

 

“Why don’t we show your cousin where he’s staying?” Rhonin finally said, “give your aunts some time to catch up.”

 

Before anymore could be said, they had been left alone. Sylvanas shifted her weight, trying to work out a bit of nervous energy. Alleria coughed, finally getting her sister’s full attention.

 

“Do you want to grab a beer?” the eldest Windrunner was looking anywhere but her sister, “Vereesa usually keeps a few in the fridge.”   
  


“Yeah,” Sylvanas released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “that would be nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

In spite of her earlier fears, the talk went surprisingly well. Alleria seeming to prefer light topics, more focused on catching up with her sister than opening old wounds. The crisp mountain air barely nipping through their jackets as Alleria finished a particularly spirited recounting of her son’s recent escapades.

 

They fell into a companionable silence, occasionally sipping their drinks. A light dusting of snow was starting to drift from the inky clouds.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alleria looked tense, rolling her empty bottle between her palms.

 

“When we sold the place,” she hesitated, seeming to weigh her words carefully, “It doesn’t matter, I should have asked you first, it had been your home too.”

 

Sylvanas studied her sister for a moment. Their fight seemed so long ago, their childhood even longer.

 

“I’m sorry too,” the fighter finally replied, “I don’t think that fight was ever about the house...not really.”

 

Alleria paused, studying her younger sibling. She sighed after a long moment, letting her shoulders relax.

 

“Vereesa said you got divorced?”

 

“Yeah,” Alleria looked a little guilty, “It’s been six months in a week, god has it really been that long?”

 

Sylvanas made no move to interrupt her so Alleria continued.

 

“We’ve had problems, words were said, feelings got hurt. I kept meaning to call and tell you, but a phone call after years of radio silence? It just felt too impersonal.”

 

“Yeah,” Sylvanas nodded, taking another sip of her beer, “I think this is better.”

 

They leaned on the railing, staring out into the forest in the quiet. Just beyond the treeline Sylvanas could make out a doe wandering with two fawns. Ghosts passing through the trees before weaving deeper into the woods.

 

“So,” Alleria started, drawing Sylvanas’ attention, “you seeing anyone lately?”

 

“Couldn’t I ask you the same thing?” The younger elf smirked.

 

“Maybe,” the older elf winked, “but I did ask first.”

 

Sylvanas puffed out a small laugh, swirling the contents of her bottle idly. Where to start? It was also complicated, especially for someone who had always valued the uncomplicated. When had that changed?

 

“I suppose I’m not,” Sylvanas finally sighed, it really was the truth, no matter how much she wanted it to be a lie.

 

Alleria surveyed her for a long moment before replying.

 

“I think it’s more complicated than that, but you’re entitled to your secrets.”

 

“And what makes you say that?”

 

“Call it woman’s intuition,” she winked playfully, before continuing more seriously, “should you ever need to talk though, my number hasn’t changed.”

 

Sylvanas smiled at that, “I’ll keep you in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Despite her initial fears, Sylvanas felt as if they had never been apart once everyone had begun celebrating. They ate, played games, and enjoyed each other’s company in a blissfully isolated state.

 

Unfortunately it came to an end too quickly.

 

The first week of the new year would be peak new member season. And while most wouldn’t stay past the month, Sylvanas wasn’t about to turn away potential business. So it was back to prep for D-day and potentially Velonara’s annual new years party that she always made a brief appearance at.

 

It still didn’t make leaving any easier as her relatives crowded around to say their goodbyes.

 

“Don’t be a stranger now,” Vereesa said through a rather teary hug, before pulling back to fix her sister with a watery glare, “and don’t think you have to wait until next Winter Veil to visit.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do this summer,” Sylvanas chuckled, ruffling her sisters pale hair, “it’s slow season for the gym and I hear schools have a similar problem.”

 

Vereesa puffed out a laugh at that, stepping back as Sylvanas turned over the engine. Her bike rumbled to life as she situated her helmet and Alleria stepped up to put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Remember what I said about calling me,” she said, fixing her sister with an earnest look, “it doesn’t even have to be big important stuff, just hearing from you is enough.”

 

Sylvanas studied her through her visor before giving her a nod.

 

“You might live to regret that,” the younger elf laughed.

 

Alleria shot her a lopsided smile, giving her shoulder one last quick squeeze, “never.”

 

As she stepped back, Sylvanas gave them all one final wave before making her way into the drive.

 

* * *

 

The dull thrum of bass drifted the sitting area as Sylvanas leaned over the railing. The high elf mused for a moment how her youngest trainer hadn’t been brought up on a noise complaint.

 

“It’s a wonder Velonara isn’t deaf,” Nathanos sighed from her left.

 

“I think she has ear plugs,” Sylvanas chuckled in reply.

 

“I had heard she was angling for revenge on one of the neighbors,” he grunted, taking a deep swig of his beer, “must be one ornery bastard to deserve this.”

 

They people watched for a while, taking in the party. Velonara flitting from conversation to conversation, a model host even in such a rawkus party. Anya and Loralen draped casually over one of the couches, deep in conversation. A few odd gym patrons who had gotten close with the trainers milling about and mingling with Velonara’s college buddies.

 

A splash of blonde hair in the crowd made Sylvanas do a double take, but it was a human woman she didn’t know. She emptied her bottle, it was time to start sobering up.

 

“I’m going outside for some air,” she sighed, patting Nathanos on the shoulder as she left.

The man grunted in affirmation, knowing better than to follow.

 

She weaved through the hallway, avoiding the occasional bodies, until she reached the back deck.

 

The winter air was crisp and sobering, but it did little to distract her from her unbidden thoughts. She flipped on her phone, swiping through contacts to Jaina, thumb hovering over the call button before thinking better of it.

 

Instead, she flipped to Alleria’s number, pressing call before she could chicken out.

 

One ring, two, then three.

 

Sylvanas considered hanging up just as a voice came over the line.

 

“That was fast,” Alleria chuckled instead of a greeting, “I thought you would at least wait until the new year.”

 

“Ha, that was the original plan,” Sylvanas sighed, scratching the back of her neck.

 

“What’s up? You sound tense.”

 

Sylvanas mulled it over for a minute. She hadn’t planned this far ahead, she supposed half drunk calls were never well planned. Suddenly she felt like a kid again, going to her older sister for advice when her mother would disapprove. That’s what this was in the end.

 

She huffed out a laugh at the thought, “it’s silly.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Remember what you asked me before Winter Veil?” Sylvanas sighed, leaning against the deck railing, “about me seeing someone?”

 

“Finally decided to tell me about your secret girlfriend eh?” Alleria’s tone screamed eyebrow wiggle.

 

“In my dreams,” Sylvanas huffed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “she’s spoken for.”

 

“Ah, now that is tough.”

 

“Tell me about it,” she sighed before continuing with more fervor, “and I can’t just ghost my tattoo artist.”

 

“WHAT?!” Alleria’s shout had Sylvanas fumbling to catch her phone in surprise, “you didn’t tell me you had gotten tattoos! When? What of?”

 

“Calm down. About three months ago and I’ll show you next time I see you,” She replied in a rush, “they’re complicated, kind of like the thing I actually called you about.”

“Right, sorry, you just used to be such a stickler about getting ink.”

 

“I know, I know, hypocrite that I am.”

 

“I like to think you were just yet to realize how great they are,” Alleria’s grin was obvious in her tone, “anyway, crushing on your taken tattoo artist.”

 

“Where to start?” Sylvanas sighed, switching her phone to the other ear, “she funny, smart, and drop dead gorgeous and she came into my life at just the right time for me to fall hard so of course she’s already met mister right.”

 

“Of course,” Alleria replied indulgently.

 

“And I know I should just finish this tattoo and leave her alone, but I like spending time with her. She’s just so...so...I don’t know.”

 

The other line was silent for a moment and Sylvanas pulled the phone back for a moment to check that the call hadn’t dropped.

 

“Alleria?” She checked hesitantly.

 

“Still here,” Alleria replied quickly, “I’ll admit, I’ve had a bit to drink so the complicated questions are taking me a minute.”

 

Sylvanas laughed at that, “makes two of us.”

 

“Well, look, I’m no expert, and divorcees probably shouldn’t deal out love advice,” Alleria chuckled, “but maybe you keep hanging out with her.”

 

When Sylvanas didn’t reply Alleria continued.

 

“You like spending time with this woman, don’t expect anything, you get to keep seeing her and if mister right turns out to be mister not so right...maybe something can work.”

 

“For all I know I might get over her,” Sylvanas replied, “like listening to a song on repeat.”

 

“Something like that.”

 

A cheer erupted from the house behind her.

 

“Sounds like a new year out there,” Alleria laughed over the phone.

 

“Sounds like it,” Sylvanas smiled back.

 

“Happy New Years Lady Moon.”

 

“Same to you Lady Sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of the year was very busy between getting into a new relationship, coming off of vacation, and trying to make an occupational change. Basically I'm not dead.
> 
> Apologies if there are typos, this was written in stages and I finally decided it would get worse if I kept working on it.


	8. Whistle for the Choir

“I told you,” the smile in Jaina’s voice rang out even over the buzz of her instruments, “good things happen when you confront your problems head on.”

 

“Yes, thank you doc,” Sylvanas quipped, making sure to give her voice as much of an eye roll as possible.

 

“I’ll be sure to send my consultation fee,” the artist laughed, putting the last touch on the lines she was working on, “I think we’re ready for you to have a look.

 

Sylvanas stood, rolling her shoulders after sitting for so long as she walked over to the mirror. She admired the contrast of dark lines against sunkissed flesh. The elegant sweep of the mask’s details countering the roughness of the arrows beautifully. The elf smiled resisting the urge to trace over the fine detail.

 

“It looks great,” Sylvanas grinned, returning to the bench.

 

“I’m glad,” Jaina returned, starting to break down her station, “it’s always nice to hear my work is appreciated.”

 

“You do good work,” Sylvanas said absently, watching Jaina clean. A small smile graced her features as she went through the routine.

 

The fighter blinked hard, realizing she had been staring and averted her gaze quickly.

 

“Alright,” Jaina said, finishing the last of her tear down, “let’s get you scheduled for coloring so you can get out there and enjoy your weekend.”

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas leaned against the counter. The security lights of the half closed shop doing little to interrupt her view of the street beyond. Neon lights cut through the evening gloom, illuminating the occasional pedestrian. The elf wondered idly where they might be headed.

 

“The way Valeera writes you wouldn’t believe that she was one of our best letterers,” Jaina huffed out a sigh from behind her, struggling to make sense of the other woman’s work.

 

Sylvanas laughed, “Maybe there’s a difference between writing and art?”

 

“With her?” the artist shot back, “absolutely.”

 

They lapsed back into silence for a while. Music filtered quietly through the lobby, not the usual dreamy beats of new hip-hop, but equally sedate guitar taking its place.

“Who is this?” Sylvanas asked, casually gesturing to the speakers.

 

“Ah, it’s a mix of bands,” Jaina replied, still half focused on deciphering Valeera’s glyphs, “during the day we usually play the radio, legal stuff, but I put my playlist on at night.”

 

“Helps me focus,” she continued as an afterthought with a little shrug.

 

Sylvanas hummed her reply, returning to her people watching. Debating her next question to the soft scratch of pen on paper.

 

“Plans for the weekend?” she asked casually.

 

“Arthas is coming over tonight,” Jaina shrugged, flipping to a different page, “We haven’t seen each other since a little before Winter Veil.”

 

“He didn’t go home with you?”

 

“No, he’s always been pretty firm about staying in town with family.”

 

Sylvanas could sense it was a sore subject, but thought better than to pry.

 

“And you didn’t celebrate new years together?”

 

“Staff parties,” Jaina shrugged, “I’m sure you know how it is.”

 

The high elf frowned, but bit back her response. A million thoughts whirling through her mind suddenly, all of them bitter and envious. The simple fact that he didn’t appreciate this remarkable woman enough to even compromise grated her nerves and she had to consciously unclench her teeth.

 

“I think,” Jaina finally said, drawing Sylvanas from her darker thoughts, “I finally deciphered Valeera’s gibberish.”

 

“Well, at least enough to call it a night,” she amended, tapping her small stack of notes together before securing them with a paperclip.

 

* * *

 

Jaina brushed into her apartment that night with a sigh. She locked the door with a click, tossing her keys into a drawer and kicking off her shoes.

 

The artist sank into her couch for a moment, suddenly lamenting that she had made plans. It had been a long day and she just wanted to curl up with a glass of wine and a good book. Or hopping over to the Jade Lotus for some take out and a movie. Maybe she could have asked Sylvanas to stay instead.

 

She blinked quickly. Where had that thought come from?

 

The artist shrugged, forcing herself up from her seat and stepping into her bedroom. She sighed again, shrugging out of her T-shirt and into a plush sweater and a long skirt, tying her hair out of her face in a messy braid. Jaina gave herself the once over in the mirror, satisfied, she stepped back into the main area.

 

On the way into the kitchen, she grabbed an apron, cinching the ties around her waist. The artist set the oven to preheat and grabbed her started ingredients out of the fridge; seasoned potatoes, vegetables, and marinated flank steak. Jaina transferred the veggies to a baking pan, slipping them into the preheating oven and placing the flank steak onto her countertop grill.

 

Soon the room was filled with the smell of rich, searing beef and spices. Checking the internal temperature, Jaina smiled at a job well done, taking the now medium rare steak off of the grill and slicing it into thin strips. The meat cut almost like butter, revealing a pink center.

 

Right on que, the buzzer rang.

 

“Yes?” She asked over the speaker, knowing full well who was on the other end.

 

“Fair Jaina,” Her boyfriend’s tone was smarmy as possible, “you princess has arrived.”

 

“I don’t remember inviting the court jester,” Jaina replied in mock contemplation.

 

“Rapunzel let down your hair?”

 

“Just get up here,” she laughed, buzzing the downstairs lock and flipping the latch on the way by.

 

A few moments later Arthas was up the stairs and entering with a little knock.

 

“I brought you something,” he smiled, producing a colorful bouquet from behind his back, “figured you could use a break from all this grey.”

 

“Arthas, they’re lovely,” Jaina smiled, taking the offered flowers.

 

“I’m glad you like them,” He replied fondly, stroking over her braid, “do you still keep you vases in the far left cabinet?”

 

“Yeah,” she handed him the gift, going to retrieve the vegetables from the oven and finish setting the table.

 

Arthas returned after a moment, flowers refreshed and sitting proudly on the counter, two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand.

 

“I see you’ve found your way into my other cabinets,” Jaina snorted, taking one of the offered glasses anyway and sitting down.

 

“Just trying to compensate for my ladies needs,” he shrugged, taking the seat opposite.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the pair to clean and clear their plates. Not long after that they were sitting on Jaina’s couch. Arthas’ large hand rested warm on her thigh even through the fabric of her skirt. They laughed and smiled, talking about nothing in particular.

 

“We missed you at the Christmas party,” Arthas said, thumbing the hem of her skirt absently.

 

“I’m sure you and Calia did,” Jaina shot back gently, “I know which Menethil’s have a soft spot for me, no need to sugar coat it.”

 

“Well, I did miss you,” he said a bit more firmly, “damn what my father thinks.”

 

“How romantic,” the artist laughed taking another sip of her wine.

 

“Hey,” he brought his hand up to her arm, turning her to face him a little more fully, “I mean it, I like you and he does too. He’s just not very good at showing it all the time.”

 

“He doesn’t like me Arthas,” Jaina sighed, rubbing her eyes, “he hasn’t liked me in a long time.”

 

“Jaina-”

 

“Let’s just talk about something else,” she interrupted tersely, turning away from him to sit her wine on the coffee table.

 

“Don’t be like this Jaina,” Arthas sighed, running a large palm over his face, “you know it’s not you he doesn’t like, it’s your choices, it’s-”

 

Arthas brushed calloused fingers over Jaina’s arm, lifting the soft cotton of her sleeve and frowning as his touch revealed dark lines marring perfect flesh.

 

He sighed through his nose, “I do wish you would remove these.”

 

Anger flared behind blue eyes. A violent crashing of waves on the open ocean as she stood, walking briskly to the door.

 

“I think it’s best we call it a night Arthas,” she grit out, holding the door open.

 

“Jaina,” He looked flustered, standing to follow her, “please, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Goodnight Arthas,” she repeated firmly.

 

He sighed, but said nothing, at least knowing better than to upset the young woman further. She closed the door behind him, resting her head against the door. She listened as heavy footsteps and then the growl of his engine faded into the night before she collapsed heavily back onto her sofa.

 

She briefly contemplated pouring another glass of wine, but the idea of drinking alone was unappealing. She glanced at her phone. 8:20. Far earlier than she wanted to turn in for the night. She dialed the number almost without thinking, hoping against hope that she would reach the number’s owner.

 

She gave a relieved sigh when a familiar voice came over the line.

 

“I know it’s a little late,” she started, “but would you mind coming over?”

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas removed her helmet, running a hand through her hair to straighten it back out.

 

The Daughter of the Sea sat darkened, just as she had last seen it. Neon lights reflecting off the dark finish of her motorcycle in sharp contrast.

 

The high elf propped the helmet under her arm, walking over to the landing that would lead up to Jaina’s home. She pressed the buzzer with a slender finger, glancing in the door’s built in window to wave at the artist as she descended the stairs. She frowned briefly at the heavy expression on the younger woman’s face, quickly schooling her expression to neutrality before she was caught.

 

“Hey,” Jaina sighed, holding the door for her to pass, “sorry to call you so late. I’ve had...well it’s been an evening.”

 

Sylvanas took the invitation, waiting as Jaina locked the door before following her into the apartment.

 

Her home was a cozy affair. Wood floors complimented the exposed brick and thick, wooden support beams. She took in the kitchen, a sturdy island dominating the center surrounded by cupboards and very new appliances. The fresh bouquet on the counter top didn’t escape her attention, but she didn’t let herself linger. A few doors cut into the opposite side of the room, a bathroom and bedroom she assumed. To her right was a cozy looking sitting area and the large bookshelf she had seen from the street on her first visit. It was well populated and she examined the volumes appreciatively.

 

“Make yourself at home,” Jaina said, motioning to the large sofa in front of the window.

 

Sylvanas turned to look at her for a long moment.

 

“What?” Jaina laughed a little uncomfortably.

 

“You said there was an incident?”

 

”I did, but everything is alright now.”

 

“People don’t call suddenly when everything is alright.”

 

The artist looked at her searching, almost fearful.

 

“What happened?”

 

The spring finally snapped and tears welled in the young woman’s eyes. She bit her lip trying to stifle a sob.

 

Sylvanas stood wide eyed, she had thought she knew what to expect, but this certainly wasn’t it.

 

She flexed and unflexed her fingers for a moment, contemplating, before she screwed her resolve.

 

”Come here.”

 

 Her words were barely above a whisper, but her open arms spoke volumes.

 

Jaina hesitated for a moment, seeming to weigh comfort over boundaries before deciding what she needed most. She stepped into the older woman’s embrace, burying her face in soft blonde hair as sobs wracked her body. Sylvanas ran the fingers of one hand through the other woman’s hair, her other hand rubbing circles into her back.

 

“There,” She murmured, continuing to comfort the woman in her arms, “cry as long as you need to.”

 

For a while Jaina’s quiet sobs were all that filled the room.

 

“I’m here,” Sylvanas reassured her, “I’m here.”


	9. Bruises

They didn’t talk about it further. Jaina didn’t talk much at all and Sylvanas didn’t pry. They had a quick exchange once the artist had calmed down. Enough to get Sylvanas a sleep shirt and the blanket, then they were both down for the night.

 

Sylvanas woke at the crack of dawn, used to getting to the gym to meet the early warm up crowd and do a little book keeping. Knowing that sleep wouldn’t come back to her, she browsed through Jaina’s cupboards idly, hoping to have coffee ready when the younger woman woke up.

 

She found the coffee pot easily enough, it was right on the counter after all. Grounds or beans were another story. She scoured the cabinets again, hoping she had simply overlooked the can, but came up with nothing again.

 

The fridge wasn’t much better. Some tomatoes, a few boxed leftovers, nothing resembling breakfast, especially not for two.

 

The high elf sighed, glancing at the clock as she weighed her options. 6:05, It would take her 40 minutes to get to a good cafe, likely an hour after waiting in line on a Saturday. She didn’t like the idea of Jaina waking up to an empty apartment after whatever had happened the night before, but the comfort of waking up to breakfast would hopefully outweigh the temporary confusion.

 

Scooping up the keys to her bike, she just hoped that Jaina would be awake to let her back in when she returned.

 

* * *

 

It had taken her a little longer than she expected. Remembering that she would have had to balance hot drinks on a motorcycle had been an unwelcome revelation. Running to catch the 6:15 bus had been it’s own adventure, but stepping out of the 7:15 return route at least hadn’t seen her receiving any concerned texts or calls. She just had to hope that was a good thing.

 

Reaching the outer door to Jaina’s apartment, Sylvanas dialed the number. She waited for a few charged moments before a slightly groggy voice picked up on the other end.

 

“Hullo?” Jaina sounded genuinely wrecked and Sylvanas winced in sympathy.

 

“It’s just me,” she replied, quickly adding, “and coffee.”

 

There was silence for a moment and the elf worried that she had done something wrong before the electric buzz of the door being unlocked remotely cut through the early air.

 

Sylvanas didn’t wait another second, ducking through the now open door and ascending to the apartment.

 

“I’m sorry,” she started immediately as she opened the door, “I should have warned you I was going, but-”

 

She was cut off as the younger blonde slumped forward resting her forehead against the older woman’s sternum.

 

“S’okay,” she muttered against the soft cotton, “I’m just glad you’re back.”

 

The elf chuckled fondly, setting down the bag of pastries she was carrying the rub the artist’s back.

 

“I won’t tell you what to do with your morning,” Sylvanas murmured into her hair, “but hot coffee has this funny way of getting cold if you don’t drink it.”

 

That got Jaina going a little. At least enough to wander the kitchen, grabbing plates and some napkins before joining Sylvanas at the little table. The fighter accepted the offered plate gratefully, tucking in to one of the sweet berry tarts. She watched as the artist took the first pull of her coffee, whole body practically melting with bliss. 

 

“When that first sip of coffee touches your very soul,” Sylvanas laughed, making the the okay gesture with her free hand.

 

“Stop,” Jaina giggled, snatching a bagel with Dalaran sharp baked into the dough, “I thought the point of bringing someone coffee was for them to enjoy it.”

 

“That’s true, it’s just been awhile since I’ve seen someone take such rapturous enjoyment,” Sylvanas grinned, flashing fangs before adding more softly, “it’s nice, makes me feel appreciated.”

 

“Well, thank you,” Jaina smiled back over the lip of her cup, “this was very sweet.”

 

* * *

 

“You spent the night?!” Velonara’s voice jumped several octaves, ringing clearly all the way across the gym.

 

“Yes, Vel, I stayed the night,” Sylvanas growled, leveling a rather cowed looking Nathanos with a scathing glare, “a fact that was supposed to remain between me and a man who will be taking any more undisclosed details to his sudden, violent death.”

 

“You try keeping a perceived secret from Velonara,” he shot back running a hand down the full length of his face dramatically, “trust me, ending it now would be doing me a favor.”

 

“Keep that in mind when I’ve devised a suitable punishment for both of you gossiping old women.”

 

“Lighten up Sylv,” Velonara grinned undeterred, even as Sylvanas fixed the younger elf with another seething look.

 

“Don’t you have a class to teach?” Sylvanas growled in warning.

 

“Darn, you’re right,” Velonara cursed checking her watch, “Lydia is going to kill me if I’m late again.”

 

She has halfway across the sparring floor in seconds, leaving the senior trainers to themselves.

 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook just because she’s gone,” Sylvanas said, catching Nathanos’ barely visible flinch from the corner of her eye.

 

“That one was my bad,” he sighed, but fixed her with a serious look, “but are you sure about this?”

 

“Sure about what Nathanos?” 

 

“This- All of this- Whatever this is,” he settled on finally, making a sweeping gesture with one hand.

 

When she didn’t respond he continued, “You know how this goes, the sneaking around, the lies, the blurring lines.”

 

“You are dangerously close to too far,” Sylvanas snapped, turning abruptly to face him.

 

“You’re right and I’m sorry, just,” he seemed to search for the word, scratching the back of his head, “be careful Sylvanas, please.”

 

She watched as he left, eyes boring holes into his back.

 

It wasn’t the same. She knew what she was doing this time.

 

She knew what she was doing.

* * *

 

The familiar buzz of the gun was a welcome distraction after another brooding day.  But the sensation of watching something be created on her skin was even more welcome.

 

Jaina was focused entirely on her work, brows slightly furrowed in focus. Hair tied up in a messy bun, exposing her neck as she tilted her head slightly, tendons flexing invitingly.

 

Sylvanas hurriedly averted her gaze. Watching Jaina was far too dangerous.

 

“How was your week?” the artist finally asked, apparently finished with the part that took so much of her focus. She wiped the excess ink from the spot and stopped to appraise her work while she waited for an answer.

 

Shit, that was a long pause.

 

“Not much of anything,” Sylvanas coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment, “business as usual really.”

 

Jaina hummed thoughtfully, but contributed nothing else as she went through the process of switching colors.

 

“What about you?” the elf intoned a little more quietly, “were you okay after…”

 

Sylvanas hesitated, watching Jaina’s shoulder slump at the question.

 

“I mean, yeah, in the broad strokes anyway,” she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck absently.

 

“I didn’t mean to pry-”

 

“No, it’s not a big deal.”

 

Jaina seemed to be struggling with something internally, wringing her hands occasionally. Sylvanas was just about to change the subject when she continued.

 

“Come to my place after shift and talk about it?”

 

The look the artist was giving her was searching and vulnerable.

 

“I mean, we don’t have to just sit and talk. We could watch a movie or I have wine-”

 

“Jaina-”

 

“God that makes me sound like a terrible alcoholic, but I could buy dinner or-”

 

“Jaina-”

 

“Make it, really whatever you want, but-”

 

“Jaina!”

 

The artist stopped glancing back her way sheepishly.

 

“I would be happy to come up and talk with you,” Sylvanas smiled gently reaching out to squeeze her arm reassuringly, “even if you don’t wine and dine me.”

* * *

 

 

The rest of the session was quiet and the end result was stunning as usual, now carefully covered in gauze. 

 

Employees gone and doors locked, she found herself again above the Daughter of the Sea in Jaina’s apartment.

 

“Ever had Gazlowe’s?” the apartment’s own called from the kitchen, phone in hand, paging through pizza options.

 

“It’s been a while?” Sylvanas shrugged. 

 

“Four out of five stars,” Jaina commented, coming to flop down on the couch next to the elf.

 

“Practically fine dining,” the fighter laughed, “if you could order me a soda I’d appreciate it, best to drive sober, especially on a motorcycle.”

 

“I don’t mind if you stay,” the artist commented offhandedly as she dialed, “If you want to that is.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“What do you want on the pizza.”

 

“Onions, garlic, and sardines.”

 

Jaina did double take at that, staring at Sylvanas incredulously.

 

“Kidding,” the elf grinned, “but that would really prove if you liked me.”

 

“Sausage okay then?” Jaina replied through relieved laughter.

 

“Perfect.”

 

She waited patiently as Jaina ordered, resting her head in one hand. It was so easy, the domesticity of it all.

 

“So,” Sylvanas sighed, schooling her expression in an effort to remain neutral, “about what you said in the shop.”

 

Jaina sighed, running a hand through her hair as she brought her head to rest against the back of the sofa.

 

“It’s not like there’s some big scandal, but I don’t like the girls to hear about it, they get,” she twirled a slender finger through the air almost as if she was casting a spell for the right word, “chatty, I suppose.”

 

“Trust me,” Sylvanas snorted in reply, “trainers aren’t much better.”

 

Jaina laughed at that, staring at a distant spot along the ceiling as she came down.

“But he hasn’t called since we fought, not once,” she sniffed lightly, “I think I might have really messed up this time.”

 

“Well, what actually happened,” Sylvanas took her free hand, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“We fought about the same thing we always do,” Jaina said, wiping her eyes, “he thinks I should give up on the shop, get a more sensible job.”

 

“Is the shop not doing well?”

 

“It’s fine,” she breathed before amending with more confidence, “no, it’s great actually. Business is on the rise and we do great work.”

 

“So what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jaina ran a hand through her hair, clearly a little frustrated, “I suppose a woman with tattoos doesn’t look very good to the board of chairmen on the arm of their precious scion.”

 

“You can’t just cover them up?” Sylvanas asked. Loathe as she was to attempt to repair Jaina’s wounded relationship, she couldn’t deny how this was hurting the young woman.

 

“Yes and no,” Jaina shrugged, “his company is huge, public, the kind of place that makes headlines.”

 

“And I don’t want to hide them everyday,” the artist sighed finally, “covering up part of myself everyday, it’s too much.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Sylvanas replied. The look Jaina gave her was searching, almost pleading, waiting on her next words.

 

“You’ve carved out a place for yourself in this world Jaina,” Sylvanas continued a little more softly, “your tattoos are part of that place, you’ve worked hard for them, and you deserve to keep them.”

 

“I-”

 

An electronic  ring cut through the moment, startling both women. Jaina was out of her seat with muted apologies and out the door almost before Sylvanas could recover. She could faintly hear the artist exchanging words with the delivery driver, goblin by the accent. Then the chug of a machine that was most definitely goblin make before Jaina had stepped back inside, pizza in tow.

 

“Interesting fellow,” the human laughed, kicking the door closed behind her.

 

Sylvanas hummed a quick response, rounding the counter to lean to Jaina’s left.

“Shall we see what we’re working with?” Jaina grinned, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

 

“Most people do prefer to eat the pizza inside,” Sylvanas smirked back, “though I’ll admit, it is an interesting box.”

 

Jaina chuckled, lifting the lid and releasing a mouth watering scent into the room.

 

“Bon Appetit,” she winked passing Sylvanas a slice before taking her own.

 

The first bite confirmed the quality. Fresh melty cheese, just the right blend of sauce and spices, savory sausage and crispy crust came together into the perfect slice. 

 

“Give it to goblins,” Sylvanas said after a long moment, “they make one hell of a pie.”

* * *

 

 

An hour later found them both splayed across the couch again, both already a few glasses of wine tipsier. Jaina had gone through just a little more, laying across the sofa, her legs resting in Sylvanas’ lap, her head thrown over the arm in a fit of laughter.

 

“There is no way that happened,” She got out between giggles as she slowly recovered.

 

“Look, I would be skeptical too, but you didn’t have to get her down,” Sylvanas smirked, “Velonara was picking dragon-hawk scales out of her hair for weeks.”

 

“And here I thought Kindy blowing up the toner was wild,” Jaina shook her head, still smiling lightly.

 

“Believe me, exploded toner is a quiet day with my trainers. High elf jocks are worse than kids on a sugar rush and twice as focused on mischief.”

 

Jaina laughed again, “should I be worried about letting you into my living room?”

 

“Hmm,” Sylvanas shrugged, pretending to think for a moment, “only if you’re ticklish.”

 

Immediately Jaina’s legs were out of her lap and on the other side of the couch, the artist eyeing her warily.

 

“No, Really?” Sylvanas gasped in amused disbelief.

 

“Don’t you dare Windrunner,” Jaina  was already over the arm of the sofa, cautiously putting furniture between them.

 

Sylvanas was after her in a flash. Playful shrieks filled the apartment as she dashed over, scooping the younger woman into her arms and tossing her back to her seat. The elf dug her fingers into sensitive sides playfully.

 

“S-Sylvanas, no, stop,” Jaina gasped out punctuated by high pitched laughter.

 

“Okay,” the fighter said, flopping back into her spot, “but only because you fed me.”

 

“I guess I’ll need to keep some treats on hand in the future.”

 

The artist was looking at her with a soft little smile when Sylvanas looked over. Her cheeks dusted a faint pink from exertion and the elf thanked her lucky stars that she could blame her blush on the same.

 

“Sylvanas,” Jaina said after a long moment.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you,” the artist took her hand, rubbing a thumb over her knuckle gently, “I needed this.”

 

In that moment Sylvanas knew without a doubt; she had no idea what she was doing.


	10. Breaking Up the Girl

Weekends were becoming a bit of a routine for them.

 

Friday nights Sylvanas would wait with Jaina while she closed up shop, pick a delivery place, share a few drinks. Sometimes they would watch a movie, sometimes they would just talk, but more often than not Sylvanas would spend the night.

 

So she shouldn’t have been surprised when some of her hoodies started to smell like old books and those ocean scented candles that Jaina was so fond of.

 

Sylvanas shrugged further into the garment, burying her nose in the worn fabric. Letting the first rays of spring sun warm her, as she drifted into a quiet afternoon nap.

 

She awoke bleary, to the buzz of her cell phone. The high elf glanced briefly at the contact, clearing her throat, before bringing it to her ear.

 

“Hello?” She answered, still a bit sleepier than she would have liked.

 

“Is this a bad time?” Jaina asked apologetically.

 

“No, just getting up anyway. What’s up?”

 

“Valeera’s birthday is on Wednesday, she asked if I would invite you along. Something about being a ‘permanent fixture’ at our shop.”

 

“And here I thought I was so carefully aloof.”

 

“It’s okay if you’re busy, she asked Friday, but it totally slipped my mind until just now.”

 

“She really asked if I would go?”

 

“Knowing Valeera, she just wants a few extra bodies to spoil her with liquor,” Jaina laughed, “but I would appreciate if you came, I promised to DD and could use the company.”

 

Sylvanas smiles at the admission, “how could I say no?”

 

* * *

 

Wednesday night rolled around quickly. Sylvanas pulled up to Jaina’s place a little before sundown. The artist flagged her down just as she pulled up to front of the shop.

 

“Hey,” Jaina grinned, pulling her into a one armed hug as she came to stand next to the idling bike, “mind pulling around back to the garage?”

 

“I didn’t even know you had one,” the elf smiled back, slipping her arm around Jaina’s waist to return the hug.

 

“Benefits of having my back alley on the start of the residential section.”

 

“I’ll meet you around back then.”

 

She pulled around back, parking her bike off to one side of the little garage before stepping out to appreciate the practical little car Jaina had idling outside. The little hatchback screamed Jaina, from the light blue paint to the travel rack mounted on the roof.

 

“Cute car,” Sylvanas commented as she swung into the passenger side.

 

“Thanks, she fits my needs, but the trunk space is probably the best part.”

 

“You haul a lot of stuff around?”

 

“Not so much,” Jaina replied, putting a hand behind Sylvanas’ seat as she reversed into a three point turn. Something Sylvanas did her best not to linger on, “I go on the occasional weekend excursion though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Nothing too crazy, day trips to go kayaking.”

 

“That does explain the muscle tone.”

 

“That’s not why I go, but it’s a nice perk,” Jaina shot her a playful half smile before turning her attention back to the road, “I grew up by the ocean, I miss it often so I make a point to hit the coast every few months.”

 

“I imagine you get some quality alone time out there in a little boat.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Jaina sighed, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen from her braid out of her eyes, “but I’m drowning in alone time most days.”

 

“Funny,” Sylvanas grinned at her, leaning an elbow idly against the door, “as likeable as you are I always assumed you would be swimming in social engagements.”

 

“I used to be,” Jaina confirmed with a puff of laughter, “most of my dedicated group moved away after college.”

 

“With me and Arthas, well,” the artist cut herself, clear conflict playing over her features before she sighed through her nose, “I’m not called to as many corporate parties lately at least.”

 

Sylvanas reached over, squeezing the young woman’s shoulder gently, “you still have the other artists and me.”

 

“Thanks Sylvanas.”

 

They didn’t say much for the rest of the drive, but the silence was companionable as they weaved into the fading twilight.

 

* * *

 

In spite of Sylvanas’ predictions, it was not a packed nightclub that they arrived at Wednesday night. The small urban bar and restaurant took up two of the four floors of the brick building nestled into a row of similar shops and restaurants.

 

The inside was similar, exposed brick and dim lighting, conversation mingling over some country song Sylvanas couldn’t quite remember the name of. The walls were lined with large booths made of thick, dark wood.

 

Before they could make it much beyond the threshold, Kindy spotted them. The gnome stood up in the booth, waving wildly until they drew closer.

 

“Evening boss,” Valeera winked, standing up to giver Jaina a quick hug before returning to her seat.

 

“Is Pained not coming?” Jaina asked, glancing around.

 

“Said she was running a little late, but the cake would be well worth it,” Kindy chimed in helpfully.

 

“She is a good judge of cake,” Jaina laughed, sliding opposite her employees.

 

“I think I had you pegged wrong Sanguinar,” Sylvanas grinned sliding in next to Jaina, “there’s far less screaming than I expected.”

 

“I’ll be sure to pick a much seedier location next year,” she smirked, nudging Kindy before adding, “or a Murky Cheese’s, given our height limit.”

 

“Zip it Sanguinar, I bought you booze    !” the gnome grinned, elbowing the elf right back.

 

“As for the slight to my honor,” the elf continued unphased, “I wouldn’t complain about a rum and coke.”

 

“That is a surprisingly fair price,” Sylvanas laughed then directed her attention to Jaina, “you want anything while I’m up?”

 

“Soda for me I think, I’m going to need the caffeine.”

 

“Two colas and a rum and coke for the birthday girl,” Sylvanas winked before striding purposefully to the bar.

 

“So,” Valeera grinned, leaning in conspiratorially gesturing between Jaina and the older elf, “you and Windrunner?”

 

“Windrunner and I what?” Jaina raised an eyebrow.

 

“What do you mean what?” the high elf returned exasperated, “what’s the deal? Are you going steady now?”

 

“Wha-No!” Jaina almost shouted before Kindy and Valeera motioned for her to control her volume. The artist looked chagrined for a moment before continuing more quietly, “I’m still dating Arthas.”

 

“Really?” it was Valeera’s turn to look incredulous, “I figured when we hadn’t seen him in weeks that you two were over.”

 

Valeera took a sip of her drink, a sickened look crossing her features before she continued, “you’re not keeping her around as a side piece are you?”

 

“God no!” Jaina pinched the bridge of her nose, “We’re just friends.”

 

“Really? She waits for you after working almost every Friday?”

 

“So?”

 

“You really don’t know do you?”

 

Jaina started to ask what she meant, but a glass of dark liquid appeared in front of her. Sylvanas was preoccupied, passing Valeera her beverage, as Jaina studied her. Taking in the sight, as if those high cheekbones and icy blue eyes would yield some deeply held secret.

 

“Everything alright?” Sylvanas was giving her a concerned look, a hand on the artist’s shoulder. Jaina wondered briefly how she hadn’t noticed how elegant her hands were before.

 

“Jaina?”

 

God she had really been staring, very subtle.

 

“Yeah, great, perfect, long day” Jaina took a sip of her drink, silencing herself and wishing she could blame her pink cheeks on inebriation.

 

If Sylvanas doubted her, she didn’t show it. The elf let Kindy pull her into light conversation, removing her hand after giving Jaina’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

Jaina glanced after her and then to Valeera who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The artist made a mental note to schedule Valeera to deep clean the shop first thing next week.

 

“Sorry I’m late ladies, traffic was killer,” a familiar woman chimed in behind them.

 

“I’ll forgive you this time Pained,” Valeera greeted with a smirk, “but only because you brought the good cake.”

 

“Like I would ever settle for bad cake,” Pained rested her free hand over her heart in mock offense, “I’ll remember to get you garbage cake next year for being a brat though Sanguinar.”

 

The night elf placed the cake in the center of the table, lifting the lid to reveal a gorgeous chocolate cake. Black forest by the looks of the cherries, complete with a chocolate accent spelling out “Happy Birthday Brat.”

 

Valeera snorted, “they actually let you buy that? I thought you were kidding!”

 

“Honestly, the draenei in the front looked horrified,” Pained chuckled, “but I think she was too shocked to call me on it. Probably sending child protective services to my empty apartment as we speak.”

 

Sylvanas laughed at that getting the night elf’s attention.

 

“Elune’s sake, I’m being a total cad,” the elf extended her hand to the newcomer, “I’m Pained, been working with Jaina almost since the shop opened.”

 

“Sylvanas Windrunner,” the fighter took the offered hand, pleasantly surprised to have her firm handshake matched, “fairly recent customer of Jaina’s”

 

“She’s under selling that,” Jaina added, “we’re friends.”

 

“Well, any friend of Jaina’s is a friend of mine,” Pained’s smiled softly, “welcome to the family.”

 

* * *

 

“So I come back in and he’s down to his briefs, those socks with the grey toes, and literally nothing else,” Valeera said, gesturing wildly as she continued, “We make eye contact and it just clicks. So now I’m trying to get this guy to put his clothes back on while wrestling his shirt free from the ceiling fan. And the real kicker, he was getting a leg piece done.”

 

The high elf chuckled into her glass before polishing it off, “anyway, that’s why I don’t do work with family anymore.”

 

“Elune’s blessing,” Pained smirked, “naked people I can handle, but did I tell you about the time we had a customer try to get us to tattoo their cat?”

 

“No way,” Kindy slurred slightly, “how’d he think you guys would even do that?”

 

“Well, it was one of those bald cats,” Jaina added gamely.

 

“That makes a bit of sense,” the gnome said, taking another sip of her drink, “wait, you didn’t did you?”

 

“God no,” Pained waved her off, “even if it wasn’t unethical cats have such loose skin, it would be a nightmare to tattoo.”

 

“Too bad,” Sylvanas grinned, “could have been your store mascot, the sphinx with inks.”

 

The table erupted into a fit of giggles.

 

“We were fools!” Valeera wheezed, accidentally knocking over her luckily empty glass.

 

“Party foul!” Kindy teased, nudging the high elf.

 

Jaina glanced at her phone, “it is getting close to chucking out time.”

 

“Yeah, my slave driver boss will kill me if I haven’t slept off this hangover by noon,” Valeera added, giving Jaina a pointed wink.

 

“I said you could take the day Sanguinar,” the human shot back, “this one’s on you.”

 

“You know you’d miss me too much Proudmoore,” Valeera grinned back, “can’t have you pining for me all day when you should be working.”

 

“I’ll work you over in a minute,” Jaina growled playfully.

 

“Ladies,” Pained cut in rising to help Kindy out of the booth, “let’s take this outside before we ruin the upholstery.”

 

“Hang on,” Kindy piped up, “my house is last, I want to use the restroom.”

 

“Why don’t I go get my car and we’ll meet outside?” Jaina offered helpfully.

 

“And I’ll go with to keep the other scoundrels away!” Valeera added.

 

“Really? You’re the biggest scoundrel of all,” Jaina quipped back.

 

“Obviously,” Valeera grinned, “who other than the biggest scoundrel would concoct such a devious plan to ride shotgun?”

 

“The truth comes out,” Jaina shook her head, smiling anyway, “and here I thought you liked my company.”

 

“I love your company,” the high elf smiled, throwing an arm over the woman’s shoulders, “your boyfriend better watch himself or I might snatch you up myself.”

 

That earned the elf a light smack on the hip and Valeera’s raucous laughter was only slightly muffled as the door closed behind them.Sylvanas watched them, wrestling with the irrational jealousy constricting in her chest.

 

“That bad huh?”

 

Sylvanas turned to find Pained giving her a knowing look.

 

“What’s bad?” Sylvanas retorted, feeling like a kid caught with her hand caught in the candy jar.

 

“Just that not a lot of people I know would drive across town to hang around a woman they’d just met,” Pained was studying Sylvanas carefully, “and she doesn’t make new friends very often.”

 

“Whatever you’re thinking it’s not that,” and It took all the discipline Sylvanas could muster to school her facial expression into neutrality in that moment, “she’s a good friend.”

 

Pained continued to stare into the high elf’s eyes for a few more moments, seeming to weigh whether or not to say more. She seemed to make up her mind as she continued.

 

“For what it’s worth, Valeera isn’t serious. She might be a lot of things, but she’s not a total cad.”

 

“Good to know,” Sylvanas shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, “but maybe Valeera would be a better match for Jaina.”

 

“Her boyfriend made her cry last time she saw him,” the high elf added as an afterthought.

 

“He does that,” Pained frowned, but shook it off before adding, “I can’t tell her how to live, but I wish she would just leave him.”

 

“She probably just sees something in him that we don’t,” Sylvanas shrugged into her coat, “Jaina’s just good like that.”

 

The night elf again studied her for awhile before shrugging as well.

 

“Maybe so, but I’m glad she has you with her just in case.”

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Velonara panted, dodging another of Sylvanas’ quick jabs, “you’re like one family visit away from a serious relationship.”

 

“Focus Vel,” Sylvanas growled, blocking a responding kick, “you get sloppy when you’re distracted.”

 

“And you dodge any commentary or question related to this woman.”

 

Velonara tossed a heavy punch and Sylvanas responded immediately, dragging the younger elf into a grapple.

 

“Because you’re overthinking it Velonara, we’re just friends.”

 

The younger elf tapped her thigh, gasping a little as she sprawled out on the mat. Sylvanas strolled to the benches, taking a long swig of her water before grabbing Velonara’s and returning to her prone trainer.

 

Velonara made a small, gratified sound as she took the offered bottle. She quickly recovered into a sitting position, taking several long draws from her drink.

 

“Are you at least happy?” Velonara finally asked, sounding winded, but significantly less, “and I mean really happy not just comfortable.”

 

“There’s a difference?” Sylvanas returned a bit dismissively, already toweling off on her way to the locker room.

 

“Of course there is!”

 

Velonara dashed to catch up, stopping when they were shoulder to shoulder.

 

“I mean if this is where you want to be fine,” the young elf lowered her voice even though the gym was empty, “but if you want more you’re going to regret not at least asking.”

 

Sylvanas started to protest, but Velonara continued, “that is to say, if you’re just torturing yourself being around her-”

 

“Vel,” Sylvanas’ tone was still relaxed, but there was a underlying warning, “I’m not torturing myself, I enjoy my time with her.”

 

“I just don’t want to see you in a she who must not be named 2.0 scenario.”

 

“Watch it Velonara,” Sylvanas hissed, tossing her towel bit roughly into the bin.

 

“You’re right, that was a bit low,” Velonara sighed, deflating visibly.

 

They finished dressing down and packing their bags without another word. The silence seemed to stretch between them like a physical presence.

 

Velonara finished first, slinging her canvas bag over one shoulder. She stopped at the exit, glancing back before adding.

 

“You were worse with her, I just don’t want to see you go through that twice.”

 

And then the other elf was gone. Sylvanas sighed, running a hand through her sweat damp hair.

 

As much as she hated to admit it, she really had been worse after the last woman. Ex seemed generous, that person had never been hers, she had just been foolish enough to believe she was.

 

This was different, she knew better now. They were just friends anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaina sighed, tapping the numbers into her calculator again. Even running a successful business, end of the month was a serious drag.

 

She hummed along to the radio as she finalized her numbers. Bills looked good, payroll was already paid out, she just had to make a few orders and she could go home for the night.

 

A little knock on the office door startled Jaina out of her thoughts.

 

“It’s just me Jaina,” Pained was leaning casually against the door frame, “Is this a bad time.”

 

“No, god no,” Jaina laughed, “just lost in thought, take a seat.”

 

The night elf took the invitation, pulling her long braid over her shoulder as she sat.

 

“So,” Pained leaned forward onto the desk as she finally spoke, “what’s the story with you and that new elf.”

 

“You really don’t waste any time,” the artist muttered, typing a few values into her ledger.

 

The night elf said nothing and when Jaina looked up she was being studied intently.

 

“She’s a friend Pained,” Jaina huffed, exasperated, “I’m allowed to make new friends once in a while.”

 

“You are,” Pained conceded evenly, “but you so rarely do and I can’t help, but wonder about the timing.”

 

“What’s so strange about the timing?”

 

“Nothing I suppose,” The elf gathered a few pens, returning them to their cup before replying, “and everything.”

“Say what you mean Pained.”

 

“You have a fight with your significant other and you call this woman that you’ve known for a few months at best,” She fixed Jaina with her glowing gaze, daring her to contradict the statement. When no reply was forthcoming she continued, “you don’t see anything strange about that at all Jaina?”

 

“No, she’s-,” the artist paused, searching for the right words. _Kind, smart, funny?_ All of it was true, but she hadn’t been thinking about it when she invited her over.

 

The movement of Pained’s raised eyebrow drew Jaina’s attention and she shot the elf a reproachful look before finishing.

 

“She’s nice okay? She’s nice and she’s outside of all this,” the artist ran a hand through her hair in irritation, “honestly Pained, you aren’t usually the gossiping kind.”

 

“Okay, okay,” the night elf raised her hands appeasingly, “if that’s how you feel I won’t pry.”

 

Pained stood to leave, walking briskly for the door.

 

“Pained.”

 

The elf stopped, glancing back toward the owner quizzically.

 

“I’m sorry, that was incredibly rude.”

 

The older woman studied her boss for a moment before offering a little shrug.

 

“I shouldn’t have pried, but Jaina,” Pained fixed her with a glowing stare, “just be careful for both of your sakes.”

 

And with that she was gone.

 

Jaina gaped after her for a moment, wrestling internally with chasing after her for an explanation. The ring of the shop bell cut off that train of thought as the other artist left for the night.

 

Fabulous.

 

The artist sighed, going back to her paperwork. The sooner this was over the sooner she could go home as well.

 

* * *

 

That night Jaina was all nervous energy. She was forgetting something, she had to be.

 

The artist checked everything.

 

Bills?

 

Sent and paid.

 

Groceries?

Barely touched from her shopping run the night before.

 

Jaina couldn’t shake the feeling, styling her hair into a loose braid. She pulled a few ingredients from the fridge and pantry. The methodical nature of meal prep at least took off a bit of the edge and soon she was sitting down to a nice garlic shrimp pasta.

 

Just as she was about to tuck in to the little meal her phone chimed a little reminder. Reading the notification text her heart sank.

 

One week until her anniversary.

 

It had been just over a month since they last talked and he hadn’t even sent a text. Jaina laughed, a bitter feeling rolling in the pit of her gut.

 

Jaina looked down at her plate, pushing the noodles around briefly. Her appetite was gone, but she stuffed a few bites in her mouth anyway.

 

Her apartment suddenly felt empty, like too much and not enough all at once.

 

She picked up her phone, dialing without giving it much thought.

 

The artist waited for a moment before the groggy recipient answered.

 

“Hey,” Jaina released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “I know it’s kind of late, but do you think you could come over?”

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas pulled up in front of Jaina’s apartment. Her helmet was barely off as she jogged forward to meet the artist just outside her door.

 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” The high elf asked, reaching out to touch the other woman’s arm.

 

“Just,” Jaina sighed, “just a bit anxious about some stuff, needed some fresh air.”

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“Yeah, but,” Jaina glanced over the elf’s shoulder at the bike, “we should put your motorcycle away first.”

 

Sylvanas studied the young woman. She looked tired, defeated. The fighter shrugs, walking back to her vehicle and walking it back to the other blonde.

 

Jaina starts to walk back to the alley, but Sylvanas grips her arm gently, stopping her in place. The young woman looked at her, questions swimming in her eyes, but Sylvanas spoke first.

 

“Do you want to go for a quick ride?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Well, the offer would be open any other time,” Sylvanas smiled sympathetically, “but you seem like you need it now.”

Jaina seemed to consider for a moment, glancing back at her darkened apartment and then at the setting sun.

 

“Do you have a spare helmet?” the artist asked, glancing at the side bags.

 

“Of course.”

 

The artist glances once more at her apartment before seeming to make up her mind.

 

“Okay, where are we going?”

 

“Just around the block,” the elf replied, digging out the spare helmet and passing it to the young blonde, “enough to get used to riding together before it gets too dark.”

 

Secured the helmet, the straps giving an audible click and she straddled the bike before pausing. She wasn’t sure where to hold. Was it okay to grab on to Sylvanas?

 

Seeming to sense her apprehension, the fighter laughed.

 

“You can hold on to me, it’s actually better if you do, helps us move together.”

 

Jaina didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist. Warmth bled through the older woman’s jacket and into Jaina’s front. The artist tried not to think about that for too long.

 

“You ready?” Sylvanas asked gently.

 

Jaina nodded and with that they were off.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride had been nice. Both riders synced up well and they were moving as one almost immediately. No words were exchanged, just the light breezed whipping through their hair.

 

Returning to Jaina’s apartment, they quickly stored Sylvanas’ bike and made their way upstairs.

 

“That was amazing,” Jaina laughed breathlessly as she unlocked the back door, “I didn’t know it was anything like that.”

 

“It’s hard to describe or I would have told you,” Sylvanas laughed, following her up the stairs.

 

Entering the apartment though, Jaina seemed to visibly deflate. She tossed her keys into their dish, running her hands through her loose braid. The blonde was at the fridge before she could say anything more.

 

“Do you want some wine?”

 

The question caught the elf a little off guard.

 

“Sure,” she fenced, coming to stand next to Jaina and putting one hand over the lip of the bottle lightly, “but I don’t think you brought me up here just to drink.”

 

The artist gave her a searching look before relenting, “no, I didn’t.”

The elf took the bottle, popping out the cork and pouring two glasses before passing one to the artist.

 

“Come on,” Sylvanas said, gesturing towards the sofa, “let’s get it all out in the open.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken a little while and another glass of wine before they started to talk about anything substantial. Then another glass after that until Jaina seemed comfortable, ditching her cardigan to some obscure corner.

 

The artist was leaning absently against the fighter, the older woman’s arm resting over the back of the couch. She took another sip of the alcohol she was nursing when she realized that Jaina was staring at her, one arm gripping her opposite bicep.

 

“What’s up?” the elf asked gently.

 

“Do,” Jaina swallowed heavily, fidgeting a little, and glancing away apprehensively, “do you think I should call him?”

 

Sylvanas thought for a moment, “Do you want to?”

 

“I-” the artist seemed to struggle with that for a minute, “I don’t know, maybe?”

 

The elf waited, studying her so Jaina continued, “No, I don’t, because if I do, I'll have to apologize.”

 

“But,” the younger woman deflated, “maybe I should apologize, I probably was overreacting anyway.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

That seemed to give the artist pause. She was looking so expectantly at the elf as she continued that made her heart clench.

 

“From everything you’ve told me, you’re the one doing all the emotional leg work in this relationship.”

 

“No, he’s sweet when he wants to be,” Jaina shrugged half heartedly, gripping her arm a little tighter.

 

“But you weren’t in the wrong,” Sylvanas brought her arm around the blonde, squeezing her gently, “and he hasn’t called to apologize.”

 

Jaina leaned her head against Sylvanas’ shoulder, “he wasn’t really wrong either, business folks don’t love this kind of ink.”

 

Sylvanas trailed a light touch over the curve of the mermaid’s back, admiring the piece delicately.

 

When the elf glanced back up Jaina was staring back, eyes half lidded.

 

“Then they don’t appreciate fine art.”

The blonde had gone from searching her face to studying her lips contemplatively.

 

Before Sylvanas knew what was happening, the artist was pressing her lips against her own.

 

Jaina’s lips were plush and warm and, gods help her, the bone deep want was nearly overwhelming. Sylvanas thumbed over the rise of the artist’s cheek bone delicately. The taste of the wine on her kiss was almost too much.

 

It was over too quickly, Jaina’s eyes fluttering open, still half lidded. Sylvanas traced her knuckles gently down the woman’s jaw, never breaking her heated gaze.

 

The shift was sudden. Something flashed through Jaina’s eyes and she was standing, striding towards the door. The artist was already gathering her coat by the time Sylvanas caught up to her.

 

“Jaina-”

 

“I think it’s best if you go,” the artist still wasn’t looking, busying herself instead with gathering up the elf’s helmet and gloves.

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“Please,” the watery look that Jaina leveled at her killed any protest in her throat, “just go.”

 

Sylvanas gave her a stiff nod, taking the offered garments as she exited the apartment. The soft click of the lock sliding home as she descended the stairs. Only when she had reached her bike did she glance back. The lights were already out, the occupant not wanting to be seen.

 

With a shaky sigh, Sylvanas urged the engine to life and peeled off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little busy settling into a new job which is probably going to continue for a bit, so big thanks for everyone's patience. Also, extending this puppy by two chapters for pacing reasons.


	11. Telephone Line

The next few days were a blur, time seemed modular in her constant state of regret and guilt.

 

She had kissed Jaina. Jaina who was in a committed relationship. The same Jaina she had been trying desperately not to hurt. The look in her eyes as she had asked her to leave still left the elf raw and empty.

 

Still Sylvanas couldn’t find it in herself to call.

 

It was better this way. Better to give her space rather than act like some jilted lover. She had no right to think any more of herself.

 

Monday had rolled around without fanfare. Sylvanas worked through her routine mechanically, ticking boxes without much thought or enthusiasm.

 

The other trainers noticed because of course they did. Velonara hovering more than usual, trying a little too hard to make her laugh, looking a little dejected each time she was offered only a sad smile. Nathanos, meanwhile, seemed to work double time, shouldering extra tasks and routing concerns before they could reach Sylvanas.

 

So it went for the day, Sylvanas holed up in her office, catching up on paperwork when there was a soft knock on the door.

 

When she didn’t answer the door cracked open, the caller peeking their head through the crack.

 

“Hey boss,” Anya spoke casually, “is now a bad time?”

 

Of course it was, but turning away employees wasn’t about to make it better.

 

“No,” Sylvanas replied instead, “take a seat.”

 

“I won’t take much of your time,” the other high elf shrugged, coming up to the desk, “just dropping off a few recommendations for tournaments, some advancement forms, the usual.”

 

“Shouldn’t that have been done Friday?” Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Time got away from me I guess,” another shrug, placing the small stack of papers on the desk.

 

Anya studied Sylvanas for a long moment, one ear flicking

 

“I don’t think anyone here is an emotional genius,” the trainer said finally, shifting on her feet for a moment, “but if you ever want to talk we’re here for you.”

 

Sylvanas blinked at her employee for a moment. True Anya was the most blunt of her staff, but this was forward even for her.

 

“I know,” the fighter finally replied still staring at her a bit wide eyed.

 

“Well good,” Anya fidgeted, “that’s good, that’s all I wanted to say.”

 

“Anya.”

 

The trainer had turned on her heel and was just about to duck back out of the office, but froze hand on the door knob.

 

“Thank you,” Sylvanas said with a little smile, it wasn’t fixed, but she did feel a little better.

 

Anya nodded, but still stood paused in the doorway.

  
“For what it’s worth, I don’t know what happened, but you might feel better if you talked to her.”

 

“Don’t know what happened, huh?” Sylvanas replied with a wry smirk.

 

“Not a clue,” Anya chuckled before finally ducking through the door way.

* * *

 

Anya was right of course, putting it off wasn’t making anything better. Still, now that she was standing outside of the Daughter of the Sea she was seriously doubting her choices leading up to this point. She should have just called.

 

It had been a long drive though and she was being foolish. The elf pulled in a steadying breath as she pushed through the front door.

 

“Welcome to- Oh hey Sylvanas!” Valeera grinned from behind the counter, “I didn’t expect to see you of all people.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just that you don’t usually come by when Jaina isn’t in,” the other high elf shrugged, adjusting her ponytail.

 

“Jaina isn’t here?”

 

“Yeah, I think she left over the weekend. Called up Pained out of the blue and said she was going to Boralus for a while, not sure why.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Sylvanas sighed, trying her best not to look too disappointed.

 

“Something bothering you chief?” Valeera looked genuinely concerned and Sylvanas wondered exactly how much she should give away.

 

Fortunately she was saved from herself as Pained strode through the back office door.

  
“Sylvanas,” she greeted casually, “great timing, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

The high elf gave her a quizzical look, but replied, “go on?”

 

“It’s not going to be a short conversation,” at the other elf’s concerned look she amended quickly, “it shouldn't take too long, just have to square away some financial stuff.”

 

The fighter nodded, following the night elf through the door.

 

“So,” Sylvanas started, taking a seat, “what is this about because my ink is paid in full.”

 

“I am well aware,” Pained chuckled, “but Valeera is absolutely relentless and this is a bit personal.”

 

Sylvanas said nothing, waiting for the artist to continue.

 

“I don’t want to come off as too forward, but Jaina is a very good friend, one of my best friends actually,” the night elf for once seemed unsure of what to say.

 

“You’re rambling Pained,” Sylvanas sighed, “what are you trying to ask?”

 

The other elf flushed a little, clearly embarrassed before taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment. When she finally released it she looked far more composed.  


“What happened Friday night?”

 

Sylvanas pursed her lips, once again unsure of exactly what she should say.

 

“What did Jaina tell you?” She finally replied, opting for the diplomatic answer.

 

“That’s just it, she didn’t tell me anything,” Pained sighed, clearly a bit frustrated, “I was hoping maybe you would know what has her so obviously upset.”

 

“It’s not my business to share.”

 

The night elf studied her for a long moment. Glowing eyes seemed to be trying to pry into the very soul of her when the artist finally sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“You’re right,” she admitted looking just a bit more defeated, “but she’s never done this, she’s just so reliable and I’m worried.”

 

“I get that,” Sylvanas shrugged before starting to stand, “is there anything else?”

 

“Not from me,” Pained replied, standing to follow her, “oh, but I forgot to ask why you were here.”

 

The fighter paused for a moment, thinking.

 

“It’s nothing,” understatement of the century, but there really was no sense riling up Jaina’s employees.

 

“Alright,” Pained smiled, following her into the lobby, “you’re welcome to call if it becomes something.”

 

Sylvanas nodded and they exchanged a quick wave before the high elf was striding back out to her bike. She straddled the vehicle, before punching a number into her phone.

 

It rang once, twice, and then a familiar voice picked up on the other line.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Anya asked.

 

“You got a minute?”

 

“I think I could work something out.”

 

“Meet you at that bar you like so much, I’ll get the first round.”

 

“Deal,” the other trainer laughed before hanging up.

 

Sylvanas stored her phone before taking off for the other side of town.

* * *

 

“That IS a lot to take in,” Anya confirmed as Sylvanas finished recounting the last time she had seen Jaina.

 

“I really fucked up Anya,” the older elf groaned, letting her forehead rest against the bar top.

 

“How do you figure that?” Anya asked, taking a sip of her gin and tonic.

 

“And just what do you mean by that?”

 

“She kissed you remember?”

 

“Well I didn’t exactly stop her. Gods, I didn’t even want her to stop,” Sylvanas groused, running a hand over her eyes in defeat, “I would have given her anything she asked for in that moment Anya.”

 

“Knowing your taste that’s pretty understandable,” the smaller elf shrugged, knocking back her drink before flagging down the bartender.

 

“My taste?”

 

”Absolute stunners, fit types with legs for days.”

 

“She’s in a relationship Anya,” Sylvanas replied a little exasperated, “I’ve met the guy.”

 

“And how was that?”

 

“It was,” Sylvanas paused to think, having a hard time putting her thoughts to words, “he was alright.”

 

“Just alright?”

 

“Fine, he’s a perfect prince charming with a perfectly perfect girlfriend and I am perfectly jealous!”

 

“No one is perfect Sylvanas,” Anya snorted thanking the bartender for her refilled glass, “what’s wrong with this guy?”

 

Sylvanas considered seriously for a moment, swirling the remnants in her drink in thought.

 

“No, he’s probably not perfect,” Sylvanas said finally, “but he still has Jaina.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Anya replied, continuing quickly at the odd look Sylvanas shot her, “come on Sylv, he hasn’t called in a month and she kissed you.”

 

“She was distraught Anya it was nothing.”

 

“Maybe, but that still doesn’t make it your fault, give her a little time.”

 

Sylvanas thought for another long moment as Anya knocked back the rest of her drink.

 

“I’m going to go hail a cab,” Anya said, patting her boss on the shoulder as she passed, “I think you have a bit to think on and some sleep might do you good.”

* * *

 

Sylvanas lay awake that night, her bedroom bathed in the orange light from the streetlights outside. Sleep probably would do her good, but it hadn’t found her yet and her mind was still swimming with new information.

 

Jaina was gone until further notice and had been gone since at least Monday.

 

Anya wasn’t wrong, the whole ordeal wasn’t entirely her fault, but it didn’t make it feel any better. Still, she couldn’t help worry about her suddenly wayward artist friend.

 

The fighter unlocked her phone, scrolling through her contacts, finger hovering over the call button.

 

Then she sighed, locking the device instead. Jaina needed space or she would have called.

 

The high elf rolled over, pulling her sheets back up to her shoulders and closing her eyes. She mentally walked through her schedule for the next day.

 

If she couldn’t have her desired closure, she could at least bore herself to sleep.

* * *

 

And so the rest of the week marched on as normal.

 

Velonara was still hovering and Nathanos still took on perhaps a few too many tasks. Sylvanas, however, was back to doing more than just going through the motions if only by just a little. The fighter was distracted, but not nearly as distraught and that was at least a start.

 

Friday rolled around again as expected, Sylvanas getting ready to bunker down for a long evening of paperwork. Might as well be productive since her usual Friday night pining had been interrupted. The aging door creaked as she pushed into the office.

 

What she didn’t expect was the tall, muscular night elf leaning against her desk.

 

The visitor smirked at her stunned silence.

 

“It’s been a long time, Sylvanas.”

**Author's Note:**

> SIAMES-Stronger


End file.
